Leap Year
by duckmadgirl
Summary: As 2012 roles in, its a year full of excitement and magic. a leap year. A old Irish Legend says on leap day a woman can ask her true love to marry her and he cant refuse. what surprises will the leap year hold for all involved
1. Chapter 1

Kate sat on the bridge looking out at the water ahead of them. She had been the commanding officer of Hammersley for just over 2 weeks and was still getting use to the fact. They had only been at sea for 4 days and She still half expected to see Mike walk on to the bridge and take over like he always used to. She still thought of it as his ship not hers. She did however have some back up in the form of her old friend and cabin mate Nikki Catano as her XO and Pete Tomaszewski retuning as the Buffer. It was good to have old friends on board, she felt safe with them on board. At least most of her seniors believed in her.

"ma'am I have a contact bearing 3-4-0 on radar could be the SIEV NAVCOM were on about" Bird stammered from the radar.

Glancing over she smiled at the young sailor. "well done bird" she smiled

"got it on EOD Ma'am" 2 –dads called "although how she is still floating is a mystery. It looks like a SIEV"

"Buff take a boarding party and see what's going on over there and see what's going on but extra plates. Lately the smugglers have been really hostile and show no mercy"

"yes ma'am" he smiled glad to be back on Hammersley and serving with Kate as CO. She was the best choice and knew all the crew were glad it was her especially after everyone leaving and Swain unfortunately being killed.

"Hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations" Kate called over the PA system before leaning back in the CO's chair. She smiled slightly she could feel an indentation in the seat of the chair from the 4 years mike had spent sitting in the seat. Even now he still had to leave his mark on the ship somehow...

Watching the RHIB bounce across the water towards the other vessel was hard to watch. She loved being the boarding officer and in charge of the boarding party. But becoming CO meant she had to pass the baton and she was grateful fleet command had allowed her to use a chief petty officer as the boarding officer Jumping down from her seat she headed out on to the fly bridge looking through her binoculars she watched as the crew jumped on to the rickety deck of the suspect vessel.

Picking up her radio. "sitrep Buffer" she called

"X... sorry Boss, minimal resistance when boarded. Searching the boat now"

"very good" Kate called back over the radio walking back inside. She knew the boarding party was in safe hands. Sitting back in her seat she smiled looking out the window it was only the first boarding she had called

"Ma'am can I have a word please" Bird walked nervously up to Kate. "in private"

"of course, come to my cabin" Kate smiled sliding from her seat "Nav can you take the ship"

"aye ma'am I have the ship" nav called siting in the captain's chair.

Walking down the bridge steps she opened the door to her cabin ushering Bird inside.

"what's the problem Bird?" Kate asked sitting at her desk.

"i umm well you see its hard." Bird stammered

"just take your time its fine" Kate smiled reassuringly

"i was wondering if you could put me forward for my medics training"

"of course," Kate smiled it was something mike was going to talk to her about before. "you will have to go to HMAS Penguin for your training and then there is no guarantee you could come back to us on Hammersley" Kate looked at the young sailor

"I know I am ready. I wanted to be a paramedic when I left school but I wasn't ready for Uni so joined the gap year program. Now I think … no I know I want to be a navy medic. I love being in the navy and I want to do it for swain make him proud. Is that dumb" she looked up at Kate. Next to swain she always saw Kate as a mentor someone to look up to.

"not at all" Kate smiled. "Swain said you were a fine medic. He was so proud of you and everything you achieved. I will speak with Commander Flynn and get the ball rolling."

"thanks Ma'am. I am glad it's you that is the CO of Hammersley and not anyone else" Bird stood to leave

"CO bridge CO bridge" Nav's voice echoed across the pipe

Heading out Kate glanced at the crew picture she had pinned to the wall she looked at swain smiling out. it was the first Hammersley crew picture of the old Freemantle. Taken not long after she had joined it was sad to think two of the men smiling out were sadly no longer with them.

"what's the problem Nav?" Kate asked climbing the stairs

"Ma'am Buffer says there are at least 20 woman and children on board and the vessel is un fit for towing. And they are all sick Cinders doesn't know what with though"

"right" Kate picked up her radio. "Buffer what's going on?" she asked

"Ma'am these people are sick Cinders can't identify the cause of illness or what it is. He thinks it may be in the water but he can't be sure"

"copy that stand by" Kate put the radio back in its rest "Robert get me Commander Flynn please" she sat back in her seat.

"Commander Flynn Ma'am" RO handed her the sat phone

"Sir we need a doctor. we have intercepted a SIEV Cinders can't identify the illness they have"

"give me a minute" he sighed

She waited listening to the sound of mike breathing down the line and tapping at keys on a a keyboard.

"HMAS Melbourne is 400 clicks to your south she is the nearest asset with a doctor on board. What's the situation of the boat?"

"stable but un-towable she is quite low in the water"

"right well can you bring the people over put them in to austere and steam towards Melbourne save time?" mike asked

"we could but we don't know what's made them sick surely you don't want to risk us having to be in quarantine for several weeks if we bring them over" she smiled coyly knowing mike wouldn't want that "including me" she added knowing that would get to him

"yeah didn't think of that. Umm I will get on to Melbourne I will send you a ETA as soon as I have one"

"thank you, Sir," Kate smiled

"Stay safe Kate" mike whispered

"of course, Sir" Kate smiled hoping she didn't go red.

Handing the sat phone back to RO she picked up the radio

"Charlie 8-2 to Bravo 8-2 come in over" she called

"this is Bravo 8-2"

"Buffer Commander Flynn is sending Melbourne I don't have an ETA yet. Sit tight over there. I will send 2-dads over with some rat-packs"

"thanks Ma'am out" Buffer called

RO looked up "Ma'am Melbourne's ETA is 5 hours.

"thanks RO" Kate sighed 5 hours it would mean they would have to stay in place watching they don't drift too far. "Nav watch we don't drift too far and inform buffer please I will be in my cabin"

"Ma'am" Nav called sitting in the CO chair

They arrived back in port the following morning and as soon as they were clear and alongside Kate headed to NAVCOM. Walking through the offices she stopped outside mike's office. Knocking she walked in.

"Kate!" he smiled looking up from the computer he was glad she was home.

"Sir" she looked at him trying to be serious watching as he walked round to the front of his desk.

"so, I have some news on your SIEV Passengers. They seem to be suffering from some water born infection."

"well which one. Cholera, dysentery, E-coli "she counted off all the diseases she could remember.

"do I look like a medical textbook" he smiled knowing it would wind her up.

"this is important I need to know if my crew are safe especially the boarding party."

"well I told Nav to send the boarding party to the hospital just to be on the safe side and Hammersley is in for a deep clean shore leave for 2 weeks" he smiled

Closing the gap, she grinned "bet your happy I didn't bring them on board because then we would all be stuck in the hospital" she rolled her tongue across her top lip.

"well when did you ever listen to my orders" he grinned

"i always listened to them it's just sometimes they were a bit dumb so I chose not to implement them. I thought you liked it when I argued back" she grinned

Smiling he snaked his arm around her waist pulling her closer.

Closing her eyes, she tried not to be taken in. "Sir you still haven't got any curtains in this office people are looking." she turned her head slightly.

"let them" he whispered

Even though there was nothing stopping them from being together anymore on account of them being in separate postings she still felt like there was another obstacle to overcome. She didn't want others thinking she was getting special treatment because she was sleeping with the commander. "what time will you be back?" she whispered

"i don't know, I have to wait for Kingston to return. She should be in by 1700"

"well I guess I will see you at home then" she pulled away. Turning walking to the door "do the crew know about the extended leave?"

"i thought I would let you tell them" He smiled

"Sir" she saluted before walking out.

He watched as she passed the window her blond hair slowly falling loose from the bun, she had scraped it in to. Returning to his desk he looked at the clock Kingston should be in in an hour and once he had the reports from the CO he could go home and be with her for 2 uninterrupted weeks.

**so this is based on one of my all time fav films Leap Year with Amy Addams. as we are heading in to a Leap year I thought why not. also as 2012 (the year after sea patrol finished was also a leap year so this is when its set)**


	2. Chapter 2

Opening the door to her apartment Kate dumped her sea bag by the washing machine she really should sort it out now but she was too tired and it could wait. Dashing upstairs she quickly changed in to a pair of leggings and a baggy t-shirt. Returning down stairs she flopped down on the sofa, curling she closed her eyes. She was just drifting off to sleep when a knock on the door woke her right up. Looking at the clock she knew it couldn't be Mike as Kingston still wasn't due in port and he also had his key.

Pulling the door open she was surprised to see Nikki standing on the step

"Nikki... umm come in" Kate pulled the door open wider

"Thanks. You left this on the bridge" she handed Kate a folder

"thank you, I was looking for that. Do you want a brew?" Kate asked walking in to the kitchen

"sure" Nav smiled it had been a long time since they had a good catch up. "have you heard from the hospital?" she asked sitting at the bar.

"yeah all clear. Although Buffer did say 2-dads was convinced he was going to die and was laying it on pretty thick. Especially around the nurses."

"that's so typical of 2-dads and I don't know why he went he never even got on the SIEV he just took a couple of rat packs over and stayed on the RHIB" Nav laughed

"well he is always trying to get the girls. He probably thought it was cute" Kate shook her head handing Nav a mug

"Yeah Probably. on another note what's with the two weeks leave, I thought we were supposed to be out in 4 days" nav asked

", Mike ordered a deep clean of Hammersley just in case of..." she began

"in case of what?" Nav grinned eyes glinting.

"in case of contaminates... Hey" Kate protested seeing where Nav was going.

"so how are you and mike going to spend your shore leave?" nav asked grinning

"well I don't think he thought it through properly as he still has to go in to NAVCOM" Kate laughed sipping her drink.

"well if the 2 weeks are guaranteed then I may head to Sydney see my mum"

"nice especially if the weather is good as it is promised and it is a deep clean" Kate grinned

"anyway, the crew are all heading out tonight celebrating not dying from a mystery illness and the 2 weeks leave you and mike going to join us"

"i am wiped so am going to have an early night and I need to look over that file you brought over" Kate smiled politely

"is that what we're calling it now. Oh well your loss" Nav smiled a glint in her eye "see you later, I'll let you know if I go south just in case you never know"

"yeah well see you whenever then" Kate smiled back following her friend to the door.

"bye Kate" nav smiled as she stepped back across the threshold.

Picking up the folder she opened it. It was the recommendations for Bird to do her medical training. She was full of confidence that the young girl would be perfect and survive whatever was thrown her way but she couldn't help feel a little down sad that she would be leaving the ship. She had come to see Bird as a daughter. Dropping it back on the table she would deal with it in the morning.

Sitting back on the sofa she switched on the telly she flicked through the channels trying to find something decent to watch. Settling on a film about the struggles of King George the 6th becoming King and trying to overcome his stammer. Pulling her legs up she stretched out waiting for Mike to come home

Kate could feel her eyes droop shut she allowed them to close. She wasn't that interested in the film and she could watch it on catchup. Slowly she drifted in to a light slumber. She awoke with a start, looking around she saw Mike standing at the end of the sofa smiling down at her

"hello" he smiled "sorry I am late. Lieutenant commander Curry was being a bit of a tortoise"

"I hadn't noticed what...what time is it" she yawned sitting up

"just after 7" he smiled

Pushing herself right up "how long you been standing there" she asked

"not long, fancy something to eat, I got a take-out on my way home"

"yeah I am famished" she stood heading in to the Kitchen grabbing 2 plates from the drying rack next to the sink and giving them a wipe with a towel. Placing them on the side she watched as Mike emptied the contents of the take-a-way containers on the plates. Carrying her plate to the table she smiled as Mike sat next to her.

"so how was your first patrol?" Mike asked fumbling with his chopsticks "as CO I mean"

"it was good, I mean it's not the same without you onboard..."

"sounds like you missed me" he grinned

"no not really" she grinned. "it's odd without you I kept thinking you would enter the bridge and take the ship"

"I would never do that. Hammersley is your ship now." Mike reached over picking up her hand.

"I know. How was it stuck at NAVCOM? I saw your face when we left you wished you were being at the helm"

"it was odd, I guess it will take some getting used to but it will be a good challenge." He smiled picking up the plates as they had finished. "so, I hear some of the Hammersley crew are going for a drink, you joining them?" he asked turning to face her

"i don't really fancy it, I was going to take a long soak in the bath and then" she whispered closing the gap between them. "why do you want to go?" she whispered

Shaking his head, he snaked his arm around her waist pulling her right in. Lifting her off her feet he carried her to the stairs.

**hope you like chapter 2 and please let me know what you think and please leave a review. thanks for being amazing and reading all my fics across 2019. I hope 2020 is a amazing year for you all. one last thing to say is HAPPY NEW YEAR and I will have chapter 3 up next year. **

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Rolling over Kate looked up at Mike who was still sleeping next to her. Her phone buzzed on the bedside cabinet next to him, smiling she reached over pulling it slowly towards her trying not to wake him. Sliding it up she saw the notification was a text message from Nav.

_Going to Sydney for the week. Whish mw luck gonna_ _need it"_

Chuckling to herself she smiled pressing on the keys typing a reply _have fun I will let you know if anything changes. _Pressing send she slid the phone down. She couldn't understand why Nav was actually going to Sydney. She had gone down after ET had been killed and said her mum drove her round the bend.

"who was that" Mike called sleepily

"just Nav, she was thinking of heading to Sydney to visit her family as we have a long leave" she smiled leaning over placing her phone back on the side.

"you got anything planned for today?" Mike asked pushing himself up on his pillow

"i have some things I need to sort out first regarding the ship and then I can relax and chill" she smiled

"anything I can help with. A job shared is a job halved" he smiled

"Bird wants me to put her forward for her Emergency Medics training."

"what's wrong with that. Its good isn't it." mike smiled

"nothing. It's just this past year with everything that has happened. Everything is changing so fast." she sighed "oh I don't know maybe I am just being selfish" she looked up at him trying to read his thoughts and find some comfort

"it's not selfish to want to keep an amazing team together. Why break up perfection but it is the navy and nothing can last forever" he wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her close.

"I know. Just ignore me I am being silly"

"yes, you are" he leant down kissing her on the top of her head

"you were supposed to say no you're not" she pushed herself free leaning on her elbow.

"is that right..." he grinned knocking her elbow so she fell back against her pillow "well..." he teased her mouth in to a kiss

"hey" she giggled softly pulling him closer deepening the kiss

Pushing herself back upright Kate watched as mike walked towards the En-suite "so you have a few days off, you must have planned something" she grinned it was unlikely he hadn't got something up his sleeve

Turning he smiled "well since you ask, I thought we could take a little road trip"

"a road trip" she repeated unimpressed "what is this spring break or shore leave" she grinned enjoying teasing him

"okay then we can just call it a trip. But I thought we could take in the Great Tropical Drive. Explore the Daintree Rainforest, maybe take a dip in the secluded pools" he smiled eyes glinting

"sounds lovely but what about the crocs. Isn't the rainforest full of them"

"ah yes well umm I don't think they will be a problem" he stammered

"so, when do we leave"? Kate asked grinning.

"well I was hoping to make an early start, but you kind of distracted me" he smiled.

"I distracted you. I think it was you that instigated everything just now" she slid from the sheets walking over towards him. Edging past in to the En suite

"where do you think you are going?" he asked as she switched on the shower.

"well if your insisting on dragging us in to the jungle then I am going for a hot shower" she grinned knowing full well he would have planned somewhere for them to stay.

"that's where I was going" he tried to get around her

"too slow" she grinned

"fine I will go and make some coffee. Don't take too long"

"when do I ever take too long" she half laughed "coffee sounds good though." she said shutting the door behind her

20 minutes later she walked down the stairs having changed in to shorts and a shirt and her hair scraped back in to a French plat. Dropping a bag on the sofa she walked round in to the kitchen.

"your coffee" Mike walked over handing her a mug

"thanks" she took a sip shuddering as it was lukewarm "if you want to leave anytime soon then I suggest you get sorted" she grinned

"fine. Do you want to sort out the snacks? I got all your favourites they are in that cupboard" he pointed to the cupboard in the corner of the kitchen.

She watched as he headed up the stairs. Turning she walked in to the kitchen opening the cupboard she found several packets of Tim-Tams, a fun sized bag of caramel Koalas, 2 packs of pods ANZAC cookies and a pack of mint slices. Pulling the things out she grinned it looked more like a children's party selection than it did munchies for a road trip.

"you got everything" Mike smiled appearing at the door

"yeah although you could have gotten something savoury instead of all this sweet stuff" she laughed holding the bag up. "it's like a children's party table and not a very good one at that"

"i did get some savoury things. There are some boxes of shapes in there. There is a cheese flavour and vegemite flavoured" he reached over her shoulder pulling the boxes out

"it still resembles a child's party" Kate laughed.

"well its only snacks we can get something proper to eat when we get there" he smiled taking the bag from her "now you ready?" he asked

"I have been ready for ages. It's you we have been waiting for" she grinned

"well if somebody hadn't pinched the bathroom this morning then" he closed the gap that was between them.

"I thought you wanted to hit the road" Kate whispered stepping away heading towards the door.

The drive only took 2 and a half hours through the national park. After a hour following one of the trails they came to one of the pools. Stopping Kate turned to face Mike. Slowly she began unbuttoning her shirt smiling coyly "we going for a swim then or what" she allowed the material to fall from her shoulders.

"I forgot my swimming things" mike looked at her

"who says we need our bathers" her eyes glinting. The sun creeping through the canopy catching the natural highlights in her hair. She dropped

He watched as she dived in of the side surfacing, she brushed the water off her face swimming over to the edge. Watching as mike stood there. "don't back out on me now Flynn. You coming in?"

Smiling as he watched her, he pulled his shirt before diving in as well. Swimming over to her. He took her hand pulling her in.

Something splashed in to the pool sending ripples across towards them.

"what was that?" Kate shrieked spinning around trying to see where the ripple came from

"it probably was just a leaf or something" Mike tried reassuring her

"no seriously what was that. It wasn't a croc was it" she held on to mike

"it wasn't a Croc, look" he pointed at a kingfisher surfacing with a fish In its beak

"wow I never have seen one this close before. They are always shy little sods" she grinned

"beautiful isn't it" he wrapped his arm around her "now shall go back to the car"

Arriving back at the car Kate reached over from her seat pulling a towel "so what else have you got planned then for the next few days?" she grinned rubbing it through her hair.

"well I thought we could stay for the night then I have to be back at NAVCOM the day after tomorrow"

"bummer. I guess we will have to make the most of it then" she grinned as he pulled out of the car park.

**so HAPPY NEW YEAR enjoy and let me know what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

Kate sat staring at the computer document she was typing. She was trying to think of what to write for Birds recommendation, but everything she wanted to type would not do, it didn't sound professional or right. Leaning back, she recalled what mike had been saying. She had to let Bird fly free even if it hurt to do so. Sighing she began typing manically eventually finishing. She read and reread her statement. She made sure it had everything on it should have before hitting print. Bird was going to make a fantastic medic she was sure of that. She was kind compassionate caring and smart. She had a thirst for learning and would excel in everything.

Saving the document, she also emailed it to herself in case she lost it or needed a second copy. After closing her emails, she logged on to Facebook. Curious to see what the crew had been up to so far on shore leave but also to keep up with friends, not that she had many outside the Navy. Some of the crews' photos were quite revealing as to what they had been up to. Scrolling down she saw pictures of Charge on a Fishing trip holding a large fish he had caught. Laughing she was remined when he got all steamed up after losing a big fish because of a low flying aircraft. After liking it her eye was caught by the post below from Sally Blake the wife of Swain. It was a picture of their daughter Chloe on her birthday.

"shit" she cursed. She had meant to send a card typing a comment 'Happy birthday Chloe love auntie Kate and Uncle Mike x' promising herself she would post one that afternoon.

Her phone buzzed from the side. Picking it up she smiled when she saw Nav's number flashed on the caller ID

"Hey how is Sydney?" she asked

"why did I ever want to come down for a whole week." Nav called

"that bad." Kate laughed scrolling down the page

"It's worse. I have both my mother and gran asking when I am going to settle down get married and have Kids. I am like mum I am only 27. Besides it still hurts" she tailed off.

"Nik" Kate sighed. It had been three years since her fiancé and true love Josh Holiday had been cruelly snatched from her.

"just ignore me. I am just venting. Anyway, how's your shore leave with mike?"

"good, we just headed up to the Daintree rainforest" she smiled remembering the afternoon in the pools.

"oh yeah, have fun did we. Isn't there lots of secluded swimming pools and hidden creeks" nav asked "perfect for skinny dipping"

Kate could practically hear her grinning. "I... well... I can't say I noticed" she said going very high pitched.

"you dark horse Kate McGregor" Nav cackled down the phone. Kates high pitched denial had given her right away.

"i don't know what you mean" She protested. "we just went swimming. Without our bathers"

"Too much information Kate. I really want that image of my bosses" Nav Laughed

Continuing to scroll through the endless posts of everyone moaning about how they weren't drinking because of necking a skin full over the festive period or they were craving a big mac but made a new year's resolution to go on a no carb vegetable rabbit food diet. Or they were sobbing manically because they had broken their no chocolate new year resolution only a week in to the year Her eye was caught by a annoying so-called, suggested advert on the sidebar

"what the hell" she muttered under her breath forgetting she was still on the line with Nav.

"Kate is everything okay" Nav asked sounding worried

"yeah" Kate said with a sound of confusion in her voice. "just a stupid advert that's appeared on Facebook I think mike must have been using my laptop to google stuff"

"what sort of advert" Nav asked cheekily "could be why he used your computer"

"Nav!" she squealed "it's Nothing Like that." she hissed "I forgot how dirty minded you could be at times" Kate laughed

"takes one to know one" she laughed back "what sort of advert was it then"

"it was for that really posh expensive Jewlery shop on Union Street" Kate replied.

"ooh nice they have some really nice stuff just not at a nice price. I just have to window shop as I don't think I could afford to use their toilets let alone buy anything"

"i know it's like an Aladdin's cave in there." Kate called

"maybe you were sleep shopping. You are a bit of a magpie" Nav laughed

"i am not, you were the one with the sequin dresses and tops if I recall"

Nav let out a sigh and Kate could hear a muffled shout in the background. "i have to go. Mum is saying I am anti-social, but I have changed my flight so am flying back tomorrow. So that will please mum"

Kate laughed "see you when your back." she rang off placing her phone on the table.

Clicking on the advert she wanted to see exactly what he had been looking at but the link only took her to the store's homepage. Sighing it may have just been a general advert and not a targeted advert. throwing her head back she looked at the printer where her recommendation still sat.

She was so busy scrolling through the page she didn't notice Mike walking up behind her.

"should I be worried?" he whispered wrapping his arms around her shoulder

"what" she looked over her shoulder seeing mike grinning. "what no I umm clicked on it by mistake. Stupid touch pad" she shut the lid down quickly. "how was your day" she quickly changed the subject and turned around properly to face him.

"good, although Kingston has somehow blown an engine so I may have to cancel shore leave."

"well is the deep clean finished on Hammersley?" Kate asked knowing full well it was and it was just a ploy to keep her on shore for a bit longer

"yes, they finished this morning so I may need to give notice for sea but we will wait and see what marine tech have to say about Kingston. Drink?" he asked

"yeah I will just send this group text calling everyone back to Cairns" she picked up her phone "some of them are not going to be happy about this though "she called as he walked in to the kitchen

"i am sorry." he turned back around

"i know" she sighed "it's not your fault. How was it you put it. 'the navy has no sense of timing" she walked over to him smiling. "oh, I need you to sign this" she picked up the recommendation off the printer "its Birds recommendation"

"sure" he picked up a pen scribbling his name on the bottom.

"this also means in need a new chefo, preferably one who can double up as second medic won't go a miss as Cinders is a bit green"

"i will see what I can do." he smiled.

They spent the evening watching a film about a woman traveling across Ireland to propose to her boyfriend on Leap day. It was a comedy as the woman had instructed a local to drive her to Dublin, and they were always arguing but it was clear they fancied the pants of each other. It sort of reminded Kate of her and mike when she first arrived on Hammersley. But the film gave her a idea it was a romantic notion, the woman taking charge and asking her true love to marry her and this year was a leap year maybe she could, it had been 10 years since they first met and despite their ups and downs he was the only person she could ever imagen marrying. She made a mental note to look in to the ledged some more but not when he was around. If she was going to do this then she needed him not to cotton on to her plan especially if he was looking at the jewellers

**so chapter 4 hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. I have based Nav's age on Saskia Bermisters age when she was in the series and just added a few years as I think she was playing slightly older than her real age. anyway as I said let me know what you think x **


	5. Chapter 5

The following morning was dull and overcast. It was a welcome relief and break from the soring temperatures of the summer that had dominated of late. Stretching out Kate could feel the space next to her was empty and cold indicating Mike had left some time ago. Sighing she knew she would have to get up at some point but with what Mike was saying the previous evening and Kingston being out of action conveniently then she knew that it would be the last lie in she would get for a while, there was no chance to sleep in on the ship.

Closing her eyes, she decided she would stay in the warmth of the covers for a while longer when she was disturbed by the loud shrill ringing of the landline. Cursing herself as she didn't know how to change the way it rang, she debated whether top let the answer machine pick it up. Deciding that wasn't a good idea as is could be NAVCOM and she had not heard her mobile she reached out grabbing the phone off the side.

"hello" she yawned sleepily "Kate McGregor"

"Hello Kate" the voice on the other end called

Sitting bolt upright it was a voice she had hoped she didn't have to hear again. It was a voice she had hoped would leave her and mike alone.

"Commander White" she stammered "i ummm can..."

"do you have Mikes number I can't seem to get through to him on his home or mobile" Kate could hear it was like sour grapes coming out of Maxine's Mouth.

"umm he hasn't changed his mobile number" Kate replied

"what about home?" Maxine asked getting impatient

"Commander white what is this about, can I pass on a message to Commander Flynn"

"no offence Kate but this is personal and nothing you can really help with" Maxine spat before cutting the conversation short.

"none taken" she looked at the dead phone before replacing it back in its cradle. Picking up her own mobile she tried to call Mike but it went straight through voicemail as did his direct line at NAVCOM.

Growling in frustration she threw back the covers. She didn't know what the point in him having a mobile was as he never answered it. pulling out her whites that hung in the wardrobe she changed.

Within the hour she arrived at NAVCOM. Making her way to the second floor she walked along the long corridor to mikes office. She could see him inside cleaning the model ship in his office.

"Don't you answer your bloody phone!" she huffed pushing the door open marching in.

"Lieutenant Commander" mike called walking behind her shutting the door "what the hell Kate, I could have been having a meeting" he called turning to face her.

"well you weren't answering your phone."

"i have been in meetings this morning what's happened"

"nothing I had Maxine ring me at home asking for your numbers you haven't been answering her calls either. I did ask about passing a message to you but apparently I am still not good enough" Kate hung her head

Stepping forward Mike enveloped her in to a hug. Lifting her chin up "nothing could be far from the truth" he smiled at her bending down teasing her in to a kiss. "never forget that"

The door opened with a clatter "well this looks cosy" Maxine called coldly from the door.

Pulling away Kate looked up. Maxine had known about them when she was in control of Hammersley and had tried to split them up by saying Mike cared more about the navy than he did her, and it worked.

"Maxine, what do you want Kate said you had been trying to reach me"

"yes" Maxine smiled "thank you Lieutenant you may leave" Maxine looked at Kate before looking back at Mike.

Raising her had she was about to flip the finger and point to her new epilates she could feel the blood rising and mike could see it too. She had just raised her finger to her shoulder "Kate please" he tried. Maxine whipped her head round quickly Kate began to scratch her temple

"of Course, Sir" she smiled politely through gritted teeth. She walked out of the door standing close enough to see what was happening

"i never thought I would see you back in here. How are you doing" she smiled

"what do you want Maxine" Mike sighed turning to face her

"it's Ryan he has gone missing" she said tears

"well have you called the police" Mike asked

"i have but they are not interested it's only been 12 hours and he is an adult He went missing at sea Mike I am worried. He went over towards Palm Island with some mates and none of them have come back" she wrapped her arms around him nestling in to his neck

"as you said he is an adult" he pulled away aware Kate was still standing outside

"He is your Son! Don't you Care!" Maxine shrieked

"of course, I but I can't just send out a warship you of all should know that" Mike looked at her the last time Ryan had gone missing he ended up getting seriously hurt and involved in a dodgy security ring.

"Please mike I am worried"

"i will send Hammersley out have a look okay." he walked to the door pulling it open making Kate jump. Trying not to laugh as he knew she was eavesdropping "ah Kate your still here. Can you come in please" he asked

"what's Kate got to do with anything she is just a Lieutenant" Maxine spat

"Lieutenant commander actually. The commanding officer of Hammersley" mike looked at Maxine "is Hammersley ready to sail?" he asked turning to kate

"she should be Sir why" she asked looking worried

"Ryan has gone missing near Palm Island as you know its full of reefs down there can you take Hammersley and search the area."

"Sir we can be out in the next hour. I will call Nav."

"thanks Kate I will get the supplies sent to the dock" He smiled

"Sir" she stood to leave. "Ma'am" she forced a polite smile towards Maxine

Walking outside Kate pulled out her phone pressing through till she came to Nav. Pressing the call button she waited till she heard Nav say hello

"please tell me you have landed in Cairns we've been crash sailed

**so hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think. just a bit a drama for you. **


	6. Chapter 6

Kate stood on the side of the dock watching the crew arrive slowly in drifts and drafts all grumbling about shore leave being cut short by a week. Nobody liked being crash sailed especially having their fun cut short.

Nav walked over the gangway standing next to Kate she smiled at her friend "so why have we been crash sailed? "she asked

"Ryan has gone missing at sea, according to commander white"

"right still doesn't explain why we have been tasked. I thought Launceston was supposed to be out first?"

"yeah she was but Mike tasked us. I guess because Ryan is his son" she half smiled looking over at 2 dads who was stood next to the boxes on the dock chatting still in his civvies. "2-DADS!" she yelled "get a wriggle on we need to be out in the next 20 minuets"

Huffing 2-dads picked up one of the boxes walking towards the gangway. "Ma'am, Ma'am" he nodded at both Kate and 2-dads "don't suppose you fancy giving us a hand?" he grinned.

Rolling their eyes both Kate and nav pointed to their epaulets laughing as 2-dads walked passed unable to believe the cheek of him.

"so how was your shore leave apart from your mum and that?" Kate asked turning to Nav

"it was okay I guess. Just wish my mum would stop playing Match maker. She tried to fit me up with a air force piolet" she pulled her phone out showing a picture.

"he is cute, just don't go to the dark side air force boys think they are god's gift"

"and sailors they have a girl in every port" nav laughed

"good point and we both have seen Army guys and..."

"the less said the better" Nav Laughed. "what about you? How was your leave?"

"well Mike only had the 2 days off in the end so I was all by myself for most of the week" she shrugged looking at her watch then up at the dock she could see a car making its way down the quay

"oh no you don't" she whispered sighing under her breath. "Nav can you check everyone is on board and plot a course to Palm island

"Ma'am" Nav smiled also spying the car before walking over the gangway

The car came to a stop in front of Kate and Mike got out having changed in to his DPNU's. Walking up to him Kate smiled sweetly "Sir" she saluted "what are you doing" she asked

"i am coming with you" he smiled walking towards the gangway

Sidestepping so she was stood in front of him. "what do you mean?" she asked

"i am coming with you" he said trying to get past her

"no" she placed her hand on his chest blocking him "no" she pushed him backwords

"Kate! Come on he is my son" Mike protested

"exactly he is your son you are not thinking"

"i am. Kate..." he protested

"no, you're not. you might be Commander Flynn but right now you are a parent whose child is missing."

"i need to do this Kate, please" he whispered

"i know" she placed her hand on his cheek wrapping her arm around his neck pulling him in "I will find him" she kissed him.

"BOSS!"

Turning she saw Nav on the flybridge. Facing Mike, "I have to go" she whispered kissing him on the cheek.

Walking over the gangway she turned looking at Mike, he may not like it but it was for the best he wouldn't allow a parent on to the ship if he was commanding officer he needed to stay on shore where he could clear his head. Heading on to the bridge "special duty men and cable party close up"

Looking out of the side window she could see Mike stood on the dock as they pulled away. Sighing it broke her heart to see him like this, she just hoped they were able to find this boat Ryan had taken out.

They had been sailing for half an hour and were just reaching the open seas, Kate was looking at the charts Palm island was flanked by reefs on all sides. She was grateful she had Nikki as a navigator.

"what did mike want?" Nav whispered standing next to Kate

"to come with us" Kate smiled "he is really worried, he almost Lost Ryan last year when he joined some private security firm and the boss of that tried to kill him"

"Really," Nav began

"Ma'am Commander Flynn on the phone for you" Ro held out the sat phone for her.

"patch it through to my cabin please Ro. Nav take the ship" Kate called sliding from her seat

"Ma'am" nav called sitting herself in the CO chair

Entering her cabin, she sat at the desk looking at the photo of the crew she closed her eyes taking a deep breath before answering the phone.

"Mike" she tried not to sound exasperated

"Kate I was wondering how it was going" he asked

"Mike we only left thirty-three minuets ago, if I stand on the stern and look through the binos then I can see the quay. what would really help is if Maxine gives us the name of the boat Ryan was on" Kate called

"I know I am just worried" she heard him sigh." I will get on to Max and see if she knows the boats name."

"thank you, you know I will call as soon as we find anything I promise"

"I know. Fair winds Kate" mike whispered

Replacing the phone back in its hook she sat back in her seat. It was the first time he had checked up on her in this way. she knew he was worried and she hoped that they would find Ryan and he would be okay.

Heading up on to the bridge she looked around. "Nav how long till we reach Palm island?"

"2-hours Ma'am" Nav called looking up

"very good" Kate smiled looking round retaking her seat. There wasn't much they could do until they reached the search area.

"Ma'am Commander Flynn has sent the name of the vessel through as Boogie wonderland" Ro called from his seat.

Trying to ignore the sniggers from the crew behind her where did people come up with these boat names she would never know. "thanks RO" she called.

A hour and a half later they came in to the search area. It was a vast area considering the only information Maxine could give was the name of the boat and the direction they were heading.

"Contact bearing 2-6-0 range 3 miles" Bird called from the radar.

"got it on EOD Ma'am" 2-dads called. "it is the boogie wonderland"

Picking up the radio Kate closed her eyes praying everyone would be okay.

"vessel Boogie wonderland this is Australian warship Hammersley Please respond over" She called. All she got was a static response "vessel Boogie Wonderland this is Australian Warship Hammersley come in please" the response was still static.

"Buffer take a boarding party and check it out please. 2-dads and Bird you go with the boarding party please"

"Ma'am" they all called

They managed to board the boat without any drama. They found all the occupants sat below decks drinking and laughing

"Australian Navy" Buffer announced their presence

"Jess what the hell" Ryan stood up from behind the crowd.

"Ryan" Bird smiled

"Charlie 8-2 this is bravo 8-2 Ma'am we have located Ryan he is on the boat and appears to be unharmed" Buffer radioed back over

"thanks Buff I am coming over send the RHIB Back for me please" Kate called

Confused Buffer looked at the others to make sure he had heard Right "Ma'am?" he questioned

Stepping from the RHIB on to the pleasure craft Kate walked over to where Buffer was stood with Ryan.

"Ryan is everything okay," Kate smiled

"Kate what is the meaning of this" Ryan protested

"what are you doing on Palm Island" Kate asked

"its Deano's bucks' weekend, were doing a spot of fishing, can I ask what the Navy are doing here"

"we were called to find you. Your mum was worried. But if everything is in order, I think we can leave you to the rest of your trip." Kate smiled walking back to the RHIB. "oh, and Ryan" she turned to face "call your mother let her know you are still alive" she smiled walking back to the RHIB "for all our sakes"

Sitting in the bridge she smiled at least they would be home with in the day "RO get me NAVCOM please." she called "Nav set course for home please best speed"

The sun was just beginning to set when they arrived back in port, mike was waiting on the dock trying not to laugh as they pulled in Kate smiled, he was stood practically in the same place as he was when they left. Walking over the gangway she walked to him.

"have you been stood there all day?" she grinned wrapping her arms around him

"not quite" he smiled pulling her closer for a kiss.

They were interrupted by wolf-whistles from the crew looking up kate grinned they were not going to let her live that down. Then her attentions were caught by Maxine running up the dock

"where is he?" she cried "Ryan Where is he" she called looking at the gangway and then to Kate

"last we saw he was diving around Bramble Reef" she smiled

"you left him out there" Maxine glaired

"well he is a grown adult, on a buck's weekend and short of planting contraband on the boat we had no reason to bring him back to port that and he is the only one with a licence to drive a boat of that size"

"you should have brought HIM back" Maxine called getting right in to her face

Stepping in-between them Mike glared at Maxine "enough Max, Kate did the right thing. You on the other hand lead me to believe that My son was in danger. We sent out a warship, thousands of dollars of taxpayers' money wasted because you can't let go. Because you stuffed up with him by not telling the truth about Stuart not being his real father" Mike shouted causing Maxine to shrink back slightly

"I...I" she stammered being interrupted by her phone ringing

They could only hear Maxine's side of the conversation "well I was only looking out for you... Ryan Please... Ryan" she looked at the mobile which had gone dead.

"what did you say to him" Maxine demanded

"only that he should call you as you were worried" Kate shrugged

"you must have said something else. What was it?" she demanded again

Turning away Mike and Kate walked up the quay. Mike wrapped his arm around her waist

"was Ryan really okay?" Mike asked

"he was fine. Just a bit miffed that we were out looking for him" Kate smiled weekly

"thank you" he stopped turning looking at her

"whatever for?" Kate asked

"just being amazing. Putting up with Maxine even although she has been horrible to you since she started" he pulled her close "let's go home" he smiled

"okay" she smiled. The day had been tough and they had no reason to go out and it as mike said was a waste of tax dollars. At least they were back in under 24 hours and they could enjoy a few more days shore leave

**so hope you enjoy and sorry if I have waffled on a bit I didn't realise how many words till copying it over lol. the views on the air force thinking they are gods gift are a bit of a joke and banter that they possibly have and also things I have seen mentioned in films. anyway let me know what you think. x**


	7. Chapter 7

Nav walked in to the little café that over looked the water. Spying Kate sat in a shady corner hiding from the heat she walked over.

"hey" she smiled pulling out the chair and sitting down

"one large Mocha frappe with 2 extra shots and extra syrup" Kate smiled sliding the drink across the table.

"thanks, you know me so well" Nav smiled slurping her drink

"well we did share a cabin for 3 years and it was part of my job as Boarding officer to be observant" Kate laughed sipping her own drink.

"so, what is with this cloak and dagger meeting?" Nav asked

"well it's just it feels like ages since we had a chat and if we do talk then it's usually on the ship and about ships business" Kate sighed life in the navy left very little room for a social life.

"that's true" Nav laughed

"and I need to talk to someone otherwise I may just go mad" Kate looked up at her friend

"Kate!" Nav gasped "you're not..."

"what! No" she took a deep breath "i am going to ask Mike to marry me on Leap day" she smiled "why on earth would you think I am pregnant"

"well you said you needed to talk to someone. Anyway, why Leap day, just ask him you have been in love for long enough" Nav grinned

"it's an old Irish tradition..." Kate said

"but we're Australian"

"you don't have to be Irish and besides we all more than likely have British or Irish decent as they sent all their convicts over here"

"right so what is this tradition then?" Nav smiled

"it dates back to the 5th century when an Irish Nun, St Bridget complained to St Patrick that woman had to wait too long for suiters to propose. So, they struck a deal a woman could propose once every four years on Leap day"

"i think the Key part of that was 5th Century. It's a bit outdated don't you think?" Nav replied

"i think it is quite romantic. And some versions of the legend say he can't refuse if he does then he had to pay a fine in the form of a new dress or 12 pairs of gloves"

"who says romance is dead. Still think you should just do it. " Nav grinned. "okay what do you need help with" she smiled seeing how serious Kate was

"everything. It is only three weeks away. I need to get the ring as we are on patrol for 2 weeks from Monday meaning we will be back for a day before leap day"

"well let's hit the shops" Nav grinned

"sounds good" Kate smiled downing the last dregs of her drink.

"what sort of ring are you going to get? I mean I never see any engagement rings for men it's all just diamonds"

"i found this online" she pulled out her phone and loaded up a picture of a thick white gold band the middle was made up with a Celtic knot design and in the centre 2 hands holding a heart with a crown over the heart.

"that's beautiful" Nav handed her phone back

"yeah it is a old Celtic design. It has several hidden messages as well. The hands represent friendship, the heart is love and the crown loyalty. Another thing says the way you wear the ring has a hidden meaning as well"

"wow who knew a ring could say all that" Nav laughed

Walking around the town they eventually found a jewellery shop that sold the sort of ring Kate was looking for. It was slightly different from the one she had seen but somehow this one looked even more beautiful. It still was a white gold band but instead of being white gold in the middle all the ornate knot detailing was in a rose gold.

Putting the small leather box safely in her bag they headed back out in to the hustle and bustle of Cairns which was packed with tourists visiting the gate way to the barrier reef. Stopping for a drink Nav walked over to the table holding the 2 cups with their drinks. Dropping her bags to the floor she flopped down in the armchair, shopping was never her favourite thing everything was looking like a jumble sale as the January sales came to a end, the stuff no one wanted.

"so, what else do you have to get?" Nav asked handing Kate her cup.

"well according to the article, I read it said the woman has to wear ether breeches or a scarlet petticoat but it may end up being my whites"

"where are you going to ask him then?" nav smiled

"on Hammersley hopefully"

"aww that is so cute where you fell in love"

"well technically" Kate sipped her drink

"what do you mean technically?" nav asked looking at her friend

"well I did know mike before I came on to Hammersley as the XO. We met at Watsons Bay 5 years before that and I loved him but he left, when I was posted to Hammersley, I was still hurt but he is the only one I could ever imagen marrying. After Jim proposed I tried on a wedding dress and I could see myself walking up the isle but it wasn't Jim waiting at the alter" she wiped away a tear it hurt to remember the past, it had hadn't even been a year

"okay... moving on what are you going to do if we are crash sailed?"

"i don't want to think about that just yet. We will cross that bridge when we come to it" Kate smiled

Walking in she dropped her bags by the door. Walking in to the kitchen she saw Mike standing at the stove. Creeping up behind him she wrapped her arms around his waist "something smells good" she smiled as he turned.

"it's almost ready. Did you have a good day with Nav?" he asked

"it was okay" She smiled

"did you get anything nice" He smiled

"i got a few things" she walked over to the table "anyway I am starving are we going to eat or just stare at the food"

Carrying the plates to the table mike smiled "so what did you get?"

"like I said a few bits in the sales, there wasn't much left" she smiled spinning the pasta on to her fork

"as you are at sea on Tuesday, I wanted to give you this now" he slid a box across the table to her "happy Valentine's day" he whispered

"Mike" she smiled lifting the lid on the box there was a locket pendent on a chain embossed on the front with an anchor and rope intertwined. "its beautiful" she lifted it out turning it over she read the engraving on the back. _My love Is a_ _anchor tied to you with a silver chain. _Unclasping the chain "can you... " she held it out

Walking around he moved her hair to one side. She shuddered as his fingers ran along her neck and down her shoulders. Taking the chain from her fingers he draped it round her neck. Leaning back, she felt her hairs on the back of her neck as he did the clasp up. As she felt the weight of the pendent drop, she lifted her fingers feeling it "I love it" she turned standing up "thank you. I got you this" she walked over to where she had dumped her bags pulling out a red gift bag.

Pulling out a box he opened the lid. Inside was a sleek watch on a black leather strap. "Kate" he smiled lifting it out he turned it over on the back she had had engraved _true love meets … and then a _series of numbers.

"Kate what are these numbers?" he asked

"call yourself a sailor and you can't read co-ordinates" she grinned turning to walk in to the kitchen

"what" he began before it clicked on the location she'd had engraved on the back. placing the watch on the table he walked up behind her snaking his arm around her waist turning her to face him. "how is it you find the most amazing things" he pulled her closer.

"so, Commander know where those co-ordinates are yet" she grinned

"how could I forget" he teased her mouth in to a kiss...

**so hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. the information about Leap day proposals is from a free newspaper we have in the UK. **


	8. Chapter 8

The last day of shore leave flew past and Monday arrived quicker than you could blink. Kate stood on the deck praying that the patrol would fly by and they wouldn't encounter any hiccups. They had to arrive back in Cairns on the 28th as scheduled for her plan to work, she would only have a few hours to put everything together.

"Ma'am" Bird walked up hidden behind the huge box she was struggling to carry. "this was just delivered for you" she gasped almost dropping the box.

"careful" Kate gasped "who umm Who delivered it" she asked.

"it was delivered by courier Ma'am" Ro called walking behind them.

"thanks Ro" she called. "right" she turned back to Bird put it down carefully and we will open it on deck and see from there" she called

Carefully helping Bird place the box on the deck looking at the label she could see it had come from in the city. Carefully she ripped the parcel tape off. After pulling out a ton of paper and bubble wrap Kate pulled out a second slightly smaller box that was red and glittery and covered in hearts. There was a red envelope attached with her name on. opening it the card she pulled out only had a quote in a blue cursive script _'I would swim across the ocean for you...' _smiling she opened it reading Mikes own handwriting and the second half of the quote _'only joking there are sharks in there' _laughing to her self she read a little amendment Mike had added _'but I may sail a war ship across the seas for you' _ hoping she wasnt blushing she shoved the card back in the envelope

"bird could you put this in my cabin please and ditch the outer box on shore please"

"ma'am" bird replied lifting the box

"and be careful on the stairs" Kate called after her. She turned seeing Nav walking towards her. "hey" she smiled

"what was that?" Nav asked

"no idea. Mystery Package delivered this morning."

"looked like a Valentine's." Nav grinned "and you have gone a lovely shade of red. lets see the card then" she giggled

raising her hand to her cheek trying to hid her obvious blush "no" Kate called "Moving on" she tried to change the direction of the conversation. "is everyone on board?" she asked

"everyone apart from Cinders. I can't reach him his phone goes to voicemail." Nav replied in her professional voice.

"right, thanks Nav" she rubbed her brow. Looking at her watch they had less than a hour till they were scheduled to depart. Sighing she turned "nav can you keep trying please"

Walking through the ship Kate stopped outside the junior's mess. They were all on a high talking about the antics they all got up to on leave. Shaking her head, she knew it all and had heard it all before, making her presence known.

"has anyone seen or heard from Cinders This Morning" she called

"no Ma'am" everyone called

"i saw him last night, he was in the pub " Bird called looking up from where she was sat.

"thanks Bird" Kate sighed walking towards the bridge. this wasnt the first time he had been late for duty and his attitude since he started was a stinker.

"boss Cinders finally answered. He is on his way" Nav called.

"right thanks Nav. The second he is on board prepare to sail" Kate called looking out of the window on to the fly bridge.

"yes Ma'am" Nav smiled looking back at her charts. #

Hammersley eventually left port on time and with a full crew. They were heading north patrolling the Coral and Arafura Seas watching out for SIEV's and FFV's. Looking round there wasn't much that needed doing at the moment. Kate could see Cinders sat with dark glasses over his eyes at the marine link console.

"Nav can you take the ship. Cinders a word please" she called sliding from her seat

"Ma'am" nav called looking up from the radar she was monitoring.

Cinders sauntered up to Kate "Ma'am"

"outside" Kate said bluntly

Heading down to her cabin she opened the door indicating for Cinders to enter.

"care to explain yourself Petty Officer, and take those stupid glasses off"

Pulling off the glasses he looked at her with a blank expression

"this morning you were late and weren't answering your phone"

"sorry Ma'am" he squinted his eyes

"sorry isn't good enough, where were you?"

"does it really matter I mean I got here on time "

"yes, it does you were late..."

"do you have to shout Ma'am" he called

Feeling annoyed "hung over are we."

"well I wouldn't say hung over Ma'am..."

"can it. You can clean each of the messes for your tardiness and being late and rude"

"ma'am that is so unfair, from what I heard when Buffer was on this ship previously, he turned up hungover on several occasions" Cinders protested

"yes well that was in the past and even if he was hung over he still showed up on time. You can add the head to your list to clean. And I want it done by the end of forenoon" she smiled

"Ma'am that's only 2 hours away" he protested

"well you best get a wiggle on hadn't you" she opened the door ushering him out.

Sitting at her desk she could hear the red box inviting her to open it. Sitting on her rack she lifted the lid and reached in. Her hand was met with a huge lump of thick soft fur. Easing what was in the box out she found herself holding a giant koala teddy clutching a heart. Struggling with that she moved the box off her rack and sat the teddy on the end.

Returning to her desk she loaded up the laptop and clicked on the Skype icon starting a video call to Mike.

"Kate" Mikes face appeared on the screen "is everything okay?" he asked. It was rare she skyped him whilst at sea. If she needed to speak to him then she would normally go through the official channels and call via a Sat phone

"fine. What's with the koala" she smiled

"I thought you might want some company at sea" his face broke out in to a huge smile

"Mike it's like 3 foot. My cabin is tiny where the hell am, I suppose to put him."

"Ah?"

Shaking her head Kate laughed "you didn't think this through did you Flynn"

"nope, I am sure you can find somewhere for him. Anyway, why did you open it, it clearly stated do not open till the 14th"

"umm maybe it had something to do with the 4foot box cluttering up my cabin mike you know how small the CO's cabin actually is."

"CO request you come to the bridge" Nav's voice echoed down the pipes

"duty calls" she smiled

"stay safe Kate" Mike whispered as she clicked to end the call.

Walking up on to the bridge Kate walked back over to the main console "what have we got Nav?" she asked

"FFV and she is on our side of the line with her lines in the water" Nav smiled handing Kate the Binoculars

Pulling the radio out of its cradle "vessel on my starboard bow this is, Australian warship stop or heave too I intend to board you"

"she's not stopping" Ro called

"thanks for that obvious observation Ro" Kate called "Buff take a boarding party. And be careful we don't know what they are going to be like"

"Ma'am" Buffer called as Kate picked up the PA calling boarding stations

"where is Cinders?" Nav asked

"Cleaning the messes and heads. His attitude stinks he is hungover."

"well what has Mike Said?" Nav asked

"i haven't spoken to him about this yet" she sighed "i just wish Swaino was still here"

"yeah we all do." Nav smiled back "so what was in the box?" she grinned

"i will show you later, I may need to store it in your cabin" she smiled

"what!" Nav asked only taking in what Kate had actually said

"Charlie 8-2 this is Bravo 82 no resistance from crew searching now"

"copy that Bravo 82" Kate called looking at Nav

_**so the quote is one I found on google images when searching for funny valentines quotes and Kates second gift is based on one I saw in a supermarket here (only the one I saw is half the size) hope you enjoy and let me know what you think x**_


	9. Chapter 9

Sitting in the officers' mess Kate stared at the operations plans in front of her. Blinking all the words and letters were blending in to one long squiggly line. Dropping the pen, she had been holding on to the table leaning back she picked up the mug of coffee taking a sip she spat it back out as the drink had gone cold and bitter. Catching sight of her watch it was past midnight and she knew she would have to be on watch soon. Pouring the contents of her mug down the sink she dropped it in to the sink. After gathering together all the papers she picked up the folder.

Walking in to her cabin she dumped the folder on the desk along with the pens in her pocket, stopping them from rolling on to the floor she sat on her rack pulling off her boots she leant back hitting something large and soft behind her. Switching the lamp next to her rack on and reaching behind her she pulled round the Koala from Mike. deciding the only place for it at the moment was the desk Placed it in the chair wedging it in between the chair and the desk. Returning to her rack she plumped up her pillow she curled up wishing sleep would soon take over. She was almost asleep when her phone buzzed loudly.

Looking at the number she pressed answer "Kate McGregor is trying to get to sleep at the moment leave a message after the tone. Beep." she said sleepily down the phone

"happy Valentine's day" mike whispered

"Mike its midnight I need sleep" she yawned. "well happy Valentine's day to you too now can I get back to sleep?" she asked

"how's the Koala" he asked

She could hear him grinning knowing how much it was winding her up. "Taking up space" she laughed. "i miss you" she whispered

"Ditto" he also whispered "i love you Kate" he said waiting for a response he could only hear her breathing softly. "good night Kate" he whispered ending the conversation

Rolling over Kate woke, slowly opening her eyes she had no idea of what time it was and just remembered crashing out after midnight. Looking up she was greeted by two big black eyes staring right at her. Sitting up it took her eyes a while to adjust to see it was just the Koala which must have fallen on the floor in the night although how it had righted its self and moved right in front of her head was beyond her. A knock at the door brought her back to reality.

"yeah" she called looking at her watch it was 0630

"Ma'am is everything alright? I heard a scream" Bird poked her head round the door

"yeah just forgot I had an extra guest" she indicated to the stuffed koala

"aww he is so cute" Bird Grinned "coffee I was just going to put a fresh pot on" she smiled

"thanks bird" Kate smiled pulling her hair from the matted pony trying to straighten it out.

Closing the door behind her she checked the time again wondering if she had time for a shower. Deciding that would wake her up but also get the knots and tangles out of her hair. She walked on to the bridge 10 minutes later. "everything aright Nav?" she asked looking at the log book#

"nothing to report Ma'am" she smiled

"very good. Let's hope it's a good day" Kate smiled taking her seat in the CO's chair.

The day thankfully went without anything happening. Returning to her cabin Kate saw the Koala sat on her rack with the dopey loved up grin. Picking it up she walked through the ship. Knocking on Nav's cabin she smiled as she opened the door.

"hey" she smiled "can I stash this on the top rack it taking up too much room in mine"

"aww I thought you would want a friend and he is cute" Nav grinned

"we'll have you seen the size of it and I never was a fan of cuddly toys. And it's just till we get back to port then he can go in the garage"

"i was only teasing course you can" Nav smiled taking it off Kate placing it on the top bunk so it wouldn't fall off. "anyway, how are the plans coming along?" she asked

"okay I think I know what I am going to say but how I am going to get him to Hammersley but I will think of something we still have a week" she flopped in to the chair by the desk "i never thought it would be this hard planning a proposal." she smiled

"what are you going to wear you said something about a red petticoat or breeches the other day" Nav asked

"well it will have to be my uniform as that's all I have on board so technically will be breeches but that tradition was way back in the Victorian times"

"you know I actually miss this us having a chat like old times, I mean when you first came aboard you were a bit..."

"choose your words wisely I am still looking for a maid of honour" Kate grinned

"i was going to say frosty but you warmed up and I am glad we became friends I don't know how I would have gotten through ET's death without you" Nav leaned over hugging Kate "anyway not to be rude I am on first watch so kind of need sleep otherwise I will have to crack out several navigator brews and since I promised to cut down on the coffee I don't really want to break that resolution"

"night then" Kate smiled heading on to the bridge for her watch. It was a glorious clear night you could see all the stars twinkling brightly in the sky. Its one of the things she loved about being at sea and in Cairns you could actually see the sky in all its glory at night. when she had been stationed in Sydney you had to go a few miles out of town because of the light pollution. the lights of the city shining brightly 24 hours a day masked the beauty of a night sky. she looked at the calendar she only had 14 days to wait and she knew they would be the longest 14 days of her life. She couldn't wait to see his face and hope he said yes

**so hope you enjoy. so I have never left the uk so I dont actually know what Sydney is like but am basing it on my home City which you cant see the stars easily unless you travel to country side (which is actually only 10 mins away from me) but when we do go to the local country park its amazing what you can see (so long as there are no clouds) so I was assuming because cairns looks quite rural from the pics on google I have seen then I am assuming light Pollution is not a issue but in Sydney (or the other big citys) then I dont know so sorry if I am wrong. Anyway enough waffling on please enjoy and let me know what you think. **


	10. Chapter 10

The first week of the patrol dragged slowly and painfully like sitting through a child's recorder recital or having teeth pulled at the dentist. It didn't help matters that there was practically nothing to do. When they did intercept any FFV's because there was no evidence of fishing illegally all they could do was escort them out of the EEZ and back across the line in to international lines. The second week wasn't much better. They had completed everything in the north and were heading home. It was slow progress but each hour brought them closer to home

The rains of the last few days were still lashing down with all the force of the mighty Thor and was showing no signs of letting up anytime soon. Sitting in the captain's chair Kate looked out trying to see through the storm beating down on them. If you were on deck you would barely be able to see your hand in front of your face let alone anything else.

"Ma'am i am picking up a mayday call" Ro called

"put it on Speaker RO" Kate called sitting forward

"mayday, mayday, mayday this is The Saint Mary. Urgent assistant required Mayday, Mayday, Mayday"

"Saint Mary this is Australian warship Hammersley calling you on VHF channel 16. what is the position over" Kate called in to the radio

"we are at 11,44,29 south 147,14,50 east. We have hit a reef and are taking on water over" the panicked voice called over the radio.

Kate looked over at nav who was imputing the coordinates in to the charts. "how long nav?" she asked

"it's tough the fastest course will take 2 hours but it takes us through the eye of the storm. If we go around it then it doubles our time and if they are taking on water then they don't have long" Nav looked at her chart

"Right. Through the eye of the storm it is, I thought it was mike that enjoyed that rollercoaster but maybe it was you" she grinned remembering when she first arrived on Hammersley and that, they had steamed through. "alright set course Nav and warn the crew to expect a bumpy ride."

"Ma'am port 20 steer 240" Nav called

"Port 20 steer 240"

"here their Navigator speaking we will be sailing through the eye of the storm so it will be bumpy recovery party standing by to rescue when we get there" Nav called through the pipe

"RO inform NAVCOM we are dealing with a mayday please" Kate called

"Ma'am" RO called

Sliding from her seat Kate felt herself go weak at the knees closing her eyes she gripped on to the arm of her chair. Trying to Shake off the dizziness she looked up.

"you okay Ma'am?" Buffer asked looking up from where he was sitting

"Fine" she called weakly taking another step before losing her balance

"Kate!" buffer called making it to her just in time to catch her "Ma'am" he called lifting her up.

"take her to the ward room" nav called picking up the pipe "Bird ward room at the rush" she called knowing Kate would prefer Bird over Cinders. She just hoped her friend would be okay.

Bird walked in to the wardroom as Kate came around." what happened" she asked looking at Kate sat on the cot

"umm she stood up from the captain's chair and then went down like a ton of bricks" buffer tried to explain what happened

Grabbing what she needed from the side she looked at Kate trying to remember what she had learnt already. "umm" she eased a blood pressure cuff up Kates arm.

"I am fine" Kate tried to shake it off seeing that bird was nervous

"Ma'am keep still, you fainted I need to make sure you're okay" Bird tried to reassure her "umm it's a little low"

"I probably stood up too quickly" she protested as Bird began cleaning her finger

Picking up the Blood glucose monitor she pricked Kates finger with a small needle collecting a drop of blood on a little strip. It took a few minutes for the test to come back "and your blood sugars are quite low as well"

Pushing herself up "I missed breakfast. Look I am fine I need to get back to the bridge we should be coming up on that mayday now" she swung her legs down trying to jump down wobbling slightly. "buffer can you take the ship from nav please" she smiled as she sat back on the bed.

Bord walked back over handing Kate a glass of milk and a packet of Tim-Tams. "eat it will bring your sugars up. Umm there is another reason why your blood pressure could be low Ma'am..."

"i know Bird, thanks I will go see the quack on shore when we get back" she bit in to the biscuit forcing it down. It was the first thing she had managed to eat in a few days.

2 hours later they came upon the Saint Mary. They found the family sat in the tender soaking wet and their yacht barely visible. Feeling much better now she had something to eat Kate walked out on to deck and watched as the Family climbed down from the RHIB.

"i am Lieutenant Commander McGregor, the captain. Did you manage to get any identification documents off before the boat went down?" she asked #

"yeah thankfully it's just clothing we lost." the man stepped forward holding a plastic wallet with 4 passports in. "just grateful we all got out. We didn't think anyone was coming

"that makes it easier for customs and immigration. We have prepared a cabin for you. We should be in Cairns in 2 days" Kate smiled "2-dads can you show our guests to the guest cabins please and see of you can't sort some dry clothes out for them"

"Ma'am" He smiled

Turning she walked in side she was still feeling a bit off but had a job to do.

"Ma'am Commander Flynn is on the line for you" RO walked up behind her

"thanks RO can you patch it through to my cabin please"

Sitting down at the desk she waited for the phone to ring

"Ma'am commander Flynn" RO called before connecting the line to NAVCOM

"Sir..." Kate began

"Kate are you okay Niki said you collapsed" Mikes panicked voice came over the phone.

"i am fine I just fainted because I missed breakfast. Anyway, we rescued the family from the Saint Mary. Currently heading to base."

"what's your ETA?"

"2 days Sir" Kate replied sighing wishing she could be home sooner.

"fair winds Kate" Mike whispered.

"bye" she whispered

Replacing the handset, looking at the black box sat on her desk she lifted the lid. She looked at the ring lay on the black cushion. Smiling she couldn't wait to ask him and she hoped he felt the same as she did. Snapping the box shut she placed it in her draw so it was safe. She had no idea how she was going.

"co requested to the bridge co requested to the bridge" Nav's voice came over the pipe.

Sighing she made her way on to the bridge. It was true what they said no rest for the wicked

**so hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think. the name of the boat is pinched from a map my mother had of shipwrecks around the isle of white (south coast of England) enjoy x**


	11. Chapter 11

It was getting late when Hammersley returned to port. After handing over the family to immigration for processing and identity checks. Kate walked back over the gangway with most of the crew already in their racks the ship was deathly quiet. Grabbing a hot drink, she headed on to the bridge. It was dark and only had the night lights on.

"how's everything?" she asked

Nav turned "Kate I thought you had gone?"

"too tired to drive back and have those reports to finish, so I thought I would stay on the ship" she sipped her drink

"there is something else, what's wrong" Nav asked looking at Kate

"nothing" Kate protested

"Kate, I shared a cabin with you for 3 years I can tell when you're lying"

Chewing her lip, she looked down at the steaming mug she was holding.

"Kate?" Nav turned looking worried

"I'm Late" Kate whispered.

"what?" nav asked confused "Late for what?"

"no. I am Late, something that Bird said after I fainted and there being other reasons as to why I may have fainted, i had been so busy with this promotion and trying to prove brass made the right decision that everything skipped my mind" she looked at her friend

"wait are you saying what I think your saying?" she asked

Kate nodded before almost dropping her mug as nav flung her arms around her. "careful I almost spilled my drink" Kate protested as Nav withdrew

"have you done a test?" Nav asked

"well I only had a hunch the other day after I fainted and considering we were in the middle of the coral Sea and there isn't exactly a Woolworths there." Kate shrugged

"isn't there some in the medical cupboard.?" Nav asked she knew in the old days Swain had some on board just in case.

"no, Cinders hasn't ordered any." Kate sighed "i will go see the base doctor tomorrow," she sipped her drink until Nav wrenched the cup from her hand "hey" she protested

"no drinking coffee it isn't good if you are..." Nav scaled holding the thermos out of Kate's reach

"okay one. it isn't coffee its Milo and two. I don't know if I am pregnant or not" she snatched her cup back from Nav. "anyway I need coffee. No CO in their right mind would give up coffee"

"fine are you still going to go through with tomorrow?" Nav asked knowing that this changed everything.

"yeah why wouldn't I. and benefit of me staying on the ship tonight Is he will come looking for me tomorrow so I don't have to make a excuse to come to the ship"

"so that's why you're staying then "nav grinned "nice plan"

"more than just a pretty face "Kate pointed round her face. Yawning she looked at the clock on the bridge it was showing 01:30. "i am going to hit the rack. You okay up here. Where is the RO isn't, he on watch with you?" Kate asked

"think he went down to the Galley," she looked at her watch.

"right well you know where I am if you need me" Kate smiled walking towards the steps.

Once in the seclusion of her cabin she sat on her rack. Pulling her boots off her she plodded in to the en suite. Looking in the full-length mirror she didn't look any different and she Didn't feel any different.

Curling up on her rack she closed her eyes she tried to put all thoughts of what might be out of her mind. She couldn't be 100% sure she was pregnant, it could be stress and anxiety added with the heavy work load she had all could contribute to missing a period. She would get through tomorrow and then work things out from there.

The following morning Kate awoke. Pushing herself up she gripped the edge of her rack, a dizzy spell taking over. Choking back the nausea that was rising in the back of her throat. A knock at the door caused her to pull herself up slowly.

"Yeah" she called

"brought you a brew" Nav smiled walking in handing Kate a thermos

"thanks" she smiled taking a sip. "what is this?" she asked expecting coffee but could taste anything but.

"Tea, specifically, a Melbourne Breakfast blend from that T2 place in town. I like it." she smiled sipping from her own mug. "oh and Mikes walking up the Quay"

"what? What time is it?" she asked

"just gone 9" she smiled

"crap" she cursed swinging her legs out of her rack. "can you stall him?" she asked

"what" Nav looked at her friend

"just stall him, please I need to grab a shower" Kate called shutting the door to her bathroom

"and how am I supposed to stall him" Nav whispered before heading up on deck.

40 minutes later Kate looked at herself in the mirror she had put her shore uniform on as that was easiest and she would need it on anyway if she was going in to NAVCOM after. Picking the box up from her desk she opened it looking at the sparkling ring. Snapping it shut she stuffed it in her pocket she made her way up on to deck.

Walking out she could see Mike talking with Nav. Walking up he turned as she approached. Smiling her closed the gap walking towards her.

"Kate. How come you didn't come home last night, I was worried" he asked wrapping his arms around her

"i wanted to finish the reports before I came home and ended up zoning out on my rack" she smiled hoping he brought her white lie

"i was hoping that we could talk I have something I need to talk to you about" Mike looked at her

"Me too. You first" she smiled

"i have to go down to Canberra. Fleet command want to see me about promotion to Captain" he smiled

"wow umm that's … that's fantastic" she smiled weakly. Promotion could mean a change of establishment. She had come to love Cairns and the patrol boats she would also have to take a demotion because she wouldn't get command of a big ship, she would be back to being a XO if that.

"so what was it you wanted to say" Mike asked looking at her

Closing her eyes, she chewed on her bottom lip before taking a deep breath. "Mike 10 years ago when we met, I knew instantly I loved you. Then you broke my heart by leaving and not saying even goodbye..."

"sounds ominous"

"shut up and listen. Then 5 years later being posted on Hammersley really hurt, having to see you every day. Truth is I never stopped loving you and you are the only person I can ever imagen spending the rest of my life with." she paused closing her eyes. Bending down on one knee she pulled the box from her pocket, opening it she held it up to him. "i guess what I am trying to say is Will you Marry me?" she asked.

Taking her other hand he lifted her to her feet. Pulling her closer he kissed her. "you always were impatient McGregor" he whispered in to her ear, his eyes glinting

**so just to leave you in a little suspense. please let me know what you think and thanks to all of you who have reviewed so far, enjoy x **


	12. Chapter 12

Rolling over Kate lay on his shoulder. Looking up she could see he was still asleep. Lifting her arm, she smiled catching sight of her hand and the ring that sat on her finger. Smiling Her mind flashed back to the previous day.

_Mike lifted her to her feet, pulling her close kissing her. "you always were impatient McGregor" she whispered _

_Pulling away she looked at him. "and what's that supposed to mean" _

"_i_ _was going to give you this tomorrow after I had been to fleet command" he smiled pulling a small red box from his pocket. Carefully he opened the lid revealing a white gold claddagh ring sat on the cushion inside. It was almost identical to the one she had brought him except the band was thinner_ _and more feminine and the heart was made up of a diamond. "will you marry me...?"_

"not having second thoughts" Mike whispered kissing the top of her head bringing her back to the present. He took her hand in his, their fingers intertwining.

"no" she smiled looking up in to his eyes. Pushing herself up on to her elbow she bent down kissing him. He wrapped his arm around her pulling him down closer to him.

"you okay" he asked seeing her mind was elsewhere.

"fine" she forced a smile.

He smiled brushing a stray hair off her face "think I may go for a shower" he smiled "care to join me" he grinned his eyes glinting

Standing under the water she could feel herself unwind, looking up at him as the water ran down her back. She leant in to Mikes hand as he ran his fingers through her hair. Slowly she pulled him towards her, kissing him crashing in to the wall. Lifting her up he carried her out and back towards the bed their mouths not parting.

Walking out the bathroom Kate watched as Mike pulled on his uniform. Taking a deep breath, she walked over sitting the bed running the towel through her damp hair. "mike" she said softly

"yeah" he turned to face her.

"i have something I need to tell you" she closed her eyes trying to find the right words.

"what is it" he asked walking over sitting on the edge of the bed next to her.

"I'm Late" she looked deep in to his eyes.

"what do you mean Late, late for what" he asked trying to read her face

"no, I am late." she took his hand. "i think I am Pregnant" she smiled placing his hand on her stomach.

"what, how sure are you?" mike asked a smile growing across his face.

"i don't know, I only realised after I fainted on the ship, so haven't had chance to do a test"

"so, what..." he began

"i don't know I still have to do a test." Kate smiled

"do you want me to..." he smiled looking at her

"no, you go to your meeting that is important," she smiled as he stood up picking up his shirt. Doing it up he turned to face her "so will I do" he grinned.

Standing up she closed the gap between them. Reaching up she pulled at his collar which was tucked in and un even. "there now you're perfect" she brushed her hands down the shoulder. "what time is this meeting" she asked sitting back on the bed

"noon" he looked over at the clock it was almost 11. "i best go. I will call you when I am out" he bent down kissing her on the cheek

"good luck" she smiled watching as the door closed behind him.

Changing in to some jeans and a vest she picked up her bag and headed out. Walking out on to the street. It was a short bus ride in to the main shopping district. It was weird walking around the city was the same as it was when she was ADFA but all so different everything had changed and new shops had sprung up.

Wandering round, she eventually found the pharmacy. Standing in front of the shelf of pregnancy tests she looked at all the boxes grabbing the one She took it to the till point. Handing over the money she stuffed it in to her bag.

Dithering slightly as she walked out, even although it was summer, she forgot how cool it was in the south. Looking at her watch it was still early and Mike would only just be going in for his meeting. She hopped it was good news and they could stay in Cairns and he wouldn't be posted across country wandering around she looked in several of the shops but most of them were the same shops as they had everywhere and there wasn't really anything different. Sitting on the bus she sighed it was taking longer on account of it having to go around on a one-way system.

Arriving back at the hotel she dropped her bag on the chair for the dressing table she began making herself a drink. Sitting back on the bed she flicked through the TV channels trying to find a film or something that was good to watch. Glancing up she kept staring over at the chair. Shaking it off she wanted to wait till Mike was back. Distracting herself with a film she found she yawned closing her eyes falling asleep.

She awoke with the sound of the lock opening pushing herself up she smiled as mike appeared in the room. "hey" she smiled "how did it go?"

"good. They are promoting me to Captain and they want me to stay on in Cairns for now." he smiled at her sitting on the bed undoing his top button. "how was your day" he asked

"it was okay, I forgot how busy Canberra was. I don't think I have actually been down long enough to explore since I was studying at ADFA" she scooted over wrapping her arms around him from behind resting her chin on his shoulder Kissing it "i also managed to get a test"

"and?" Mike asked turning so he was looking at her

"i haven't done it, I was too scared" she half smiled walking over to her bags. Pulling out the box she stared at it.

"its just a test, it doesn't matter what the result is" he walked up behind her

She turned looking in to his eyes "i know it's just what if..."

"it doesn't matter" he kissed her "think of it as ripping off a band-aid you're going to have to do it sooner or later and if its negative then we can try again"

"but what if it is positive?" she asked

"we can cross that bridge when we get there" he smiled as she walked in the bathroom. "i will be right here" he smiled as she closed the door. she opened the door 5 minutes later.

"so..." Mike looked at her

"we still have to wait another 10 minutes" she placed it on the table sinking down leaning back against the bed.

"its going to be alright Kate whatever the test says" Mike sat next to her wrapping his arm around her.

"i know" she rested her head on his shoulder. "i just don't know if I am ready for a life on shore"

"we can cross that bridge if we need to." he smiled

They both sat staring at the table waiting for the countdown to finish. A alarm brought them back to reality. Scooting forward Kate picked up the test looking at it a smile growing across her face.

"well" Mike asked.

Handing the test to him she chewed her lip as he turned it over revelling the display. Dropping it to the floor he lifted her up kissing her, a huge smile across his face. It was a perfect ending to a perfect day.

**so hope you enjoy, I have never been to Australia so am only basing what Canberra looks like on google maps. please let me know what you think and enjoy. **


	13. Chapter 13

Waking up Kate looked around the darkened room she was still getting used to everything that had happened in the last few days. They had returned to Cairns 3 days ago and she had been so tired she fell asleep before her head had touched the pillows. Snaking her arm across him she carefully lifted her phone from the side. Looking at the time it was just after 06:00. Flopping back on her pillow she sighed. Even when she was on leave, she nearly always seemed to wake up early and when that did happen, she was unable to get back to sleep. Closing her eyes, she could feel the nausea rising. Dashing across the room she made it in to the bathroom just in time emptying the contents of her stomach.

Mike walked in to the bathroom behind her. Carefully he pulled her hair back from her face "you okay?" he asked

Grabbing some toilet roll off the side she smiled weakly dabbing her mouth. "yeah I will be" she closed her eyes taking a deep breath trying not to throw up again. "I need a drink" she smiled walking back in to the main bedroom grabbing her dressing gown from the side.

Grabbing a teapot and cafetière from the cupboard. she also pulled out a tin of tea Nav had given her and the coffee. Pulling 2 cups from the dishwasher she poured the water on to the tea and coffee allowing them to brew. The scent of the coffee wafting around the kitchen caused her to heave.

Dashing for the sink she closed her eyes taking slow deep breaths hoping it would pass turning the cold tap on she took a mouthful of the water swilling it round her mouth. She gripped on to the side of the sink to keep her balance.

Mike followed her out seeing her hunched over the kitchen sink he walked up behind her placing a hand firmly on the small of her back "I'll finish the drinks come on sit down" he carefully led her in to the living room.

"sorry" she whispered as she sat down pulling her legs up

"what for, Kate you have nothing to be sorry about." he sat next to her enveloping her in his arms

"just this, going weak at the knees at the scent of coffee" she pulled away slightly "or your aftershave what is that"

"it's the one you brought me for Christmas, I thought you liked it" he walked back in to the kitchen picking up the drinks

"yeah I do but right now it smells awful" she smiled weakly "i think I may go for a shower" she looked at him,

"okay, do you want anything to eat?" he stood walking in to the kitchen.

"no, I don't think I could stomach it right now, I may have some dry Weetabix later" she smiled walking up the stairs.

Returning downstairs 20 minutes later. Flopping down on the sofa she pulled her legs right up under her.

"feeling better?" he asked turning to look at her

"a little" she smiled looking down at her phone. "I have a doctor's appointment this morning, can you come with me?" she asked

"Why?" Mike asked worried looking at Kate

"it's just to confirm the pregnancy and I can get something for the nausea." she smiled

"right, I have a meeting this afternoon but I am free this morning." he smiled

Sitting in the doctor's office Kate flicked through a magazine not really reading it. She sighed they were running late, Mike looked down at his watch.

"if you have to go, I will be fine" she smiled "i don't want you to miss your meeting"

"it's fine, besides I want to be here, I want to look after you" he leant over the chair puling her towards him kissing her.

"Kate McGregor, room 1 please" the receptionist called from her desk

Standing up, Mike took a hold of her hand "you okay" he whispered squeezing it gently

"yeah" she looked at him smiling before walking towards the door.

Sitting in front of the doctor Kate looked, nervous she hoped the results were good.

"So Ms Mcgregor we have your results back and they are positive. Congratulations" the doctor smiled looking at them both. "so your last period was in December?" he asked

"yeah" Kate smiled trying to do her mental calculations, "it was Christmas" she recalled "i had just returned for patrol"

"based on that I would say you are around 7 weeks and would be due at the end October but when you go for your scan, they can give you a more precise date. I will get you booked in with the Midwife and refer you for your scan." the doctor began tapping away on the computer.

"i have also been having really bad nausea and sickness, it's just I am supposed to be on patrol from tomorrow and I can't really be spewing my guts up, I am the CO" Kate looked at the doctor

"okay I can prescribe something to stop you feeling sick" the doctor printed out a prescription

"thank you" Kate smiled taking the paper from the doctor.

Once outside Mike looked over at Kate. "so..." he smiled wrapping his arms around her middle

"so" she whispered looking up at him smiling

"i have to get to my meeting but I will sort out someone to take over as temporary CO of Hammersley starting tomorrow" he began

"Mike" she sighed pulling away slightly "i will be fine. let me do my job, you heard the doctor I am only around 7 weeks I have my anti-sickness meds and I will be fine it's not like I go with the boarding party or anything. I want to stay at sea for as long as possible, sitting behind a desk does my nut in"

"if you are sure" Mike looked at her "i just don't want anything to happen to the two of you"

"i know but we will be fine" she smiled

"okay, but I do need to start looking for a replacement for when you go on Maternity leave, I can only keep it quiet for so long, you know as soon as fleet command find out then you will have to stay on shore"

"i know. Just can we wait till after the 12 weeks please I don't want to jinx anything" she looked up at him

"okay but you must tell Cinders and Maybe Nav Just in case" Mike insisted

"Nav yes, Cinders do I really have to, he is a useless medic he leaves everything to Bird and he has turned up hungover more times than 2-dads and buffer combined and that is saying something, any chance of posting him off and Hammersley could get a new medic?" she pleaded

"i will see what I can do but nothing this with this short notice. Leave it with me. Tell Bird then she is still with you for this patrol. Fleet command have a proved her for medics training starting after this patrol"

"thank you" she smiled kissing him on his cheek.

"i best be getting to NAVCOM otherwise I will be late. Do you want a Lift to Hammersley?"

"thanks that would be amazing" she smiled climbing in to the car. Looking down at her stomach resting her hand over her belly, she couldn't believe that there was a little life growing inside, one she and mike had created. She had hoped to be married before having any children but she couldn't wait to be a mother.

**hope you enjoy I may only have a few more chapters with this one but we shall see. please let me know what you think. **

**I have never had a baby so dont really know how it all works with doctors appointments and what they do with morning sickness. **

**Kate has her results because she snuck off after returning to Cairns to see the doctor as this is set around 4 days after the previous chapter. hope you enjoy**


	14. Chapter 14

Walking over the gangway Kate stopped at the top after saluting the ensign she continued on to the deck. Looking down she pulled on her shirt tucking it in. She knew she was being silly as she wasn't even showing any signs of pregnancy but she still felt self-conscious. Brushing out the creases from the blouse she continued on to the bridge.

Looking down the deck she half smiled. By the time they came back she would be almost three months and she knew Mike would push for her to stay behind. So, she would be safe or if Brass found out then they would defiantly bench her for so called health and safety. Walking through the ship she found Nav sat in the office on one of the computers

"i hope that is navy business and Facebook" she called from the door seeing the familiar blue header on the web page

"Kate, I wasn't expecting you till later" she stammered quickly closing the internet page down. Opening up a document which was blank.

"it's fine I was only messing" Kate laughed Nav's reaction

"so how was Canberra?" she asked turning in her seat. Hoping to change the subject

"good, Mike got a promotion to Captain" she smiled sitting in the chair next to Nav.

"wait does that mean you are leaving?" Nav's face fell.

"No. He has been stationed in Cairns for now." Kate smiled

"that's good. The Hammersley Dream team gets to stay together." Nav grinned

"Dream team" Kate laughed. "who does that include"

"Me, you, Buffer and maybe Bird. The Hammersley old timers" Nav grinned

"Old timers! What are you saying? remember 6 years ago I couldn't wait to post off" she grinned.

"oh yeah well I guess something or someone persuaded you to stay" Nav grinned eyes glinting.

"hey... anyway Bird is leaving after this patrol, she is going down to Penguin to do her medics training"

"what else are you hiding?" Nav grinned looking her friend in the eye, there was something different, her eyes were warmer and there was just a glow around her.

"you know what we were talking about the other day" Kate asked. Hiding a smile

"yeah" Nav looked over "Oh. My. God I knew it" she shrieked putting her cup down reaching over enveloping her friend in a hug "wait!" she pulled back looking at Kate "Are you still coming out tomorrow what about..."?

"you're as bad as mike" she laughed. "I will be fine; I haven't even told Brass yet I want to wait till I am at least 12 weeks. I thought I best tell you because if I am sick then I need you to take over" Kate smiled "and I need to tell Bird"

"okay, just take it easy please" Nav looked over

"of course," Kate grinned "now we have all that out of the way can we get on with sorting everything out so we are ready to sail tomorrow please. What are we like for supplies?" Kate asked

"good, I put the food order in last night and I have asked Cinders for a list of what is needed in the medical cupboard. I am still waiting for Cinders list." Nav looked down her lists.

"seriously. Well I have spoken to mike about getting him replaced he said he would do what he can but for now we have to put up with him."

"good. He is a liability. I bet he is cooked. He hasn't answered any of my calls and I do need to know what is in the medical stores and if there is anything new, we need."

"well we shall just have to see if we can sort it ourselves. Come on" Kate stood walking to the door walking along the passageway to the ward room.

Opening the cupboards in the wardroom they were greeted by a avalanche of dressings. Everything fell from the cupboard all over the floor. Stepping back as everything fell out Kate sighed.

"what happen... oh" Nav walked in.

"yeah" Kate looked at the mess on the floor stepping over the bandages and dressings that had fallen form the cabinet. "well this is perfect" Kate sighed

"why don't I call Bird see if she can give us a hand and show us what everything is and what we actually need." Nav asked

"yeah I think that will be best. I have no idea what half of this stuff is for or if we can use it as it is now decorating the floor. "

Half an hour later Bird walked over the gangway. Walking in to the ward room she was shocked as to what she saw. "what the hell happened." she asked seeing Nav and Kate trying to pick everything up.

"we opened the cupboard to see what we needed if anything and it all concaved out"

"well we can't use most of this its unsterile now" Bird called tip-toeing in the gaps over to the others. "how did it all... Cinders" she cursed under her breath.

"look can you two sort this out, I am going to NAVCOM and see if I can't get him off my ship today this is a waste of dollars if none of it can be used" Kate sighed

"sure Ma'am" Bird smiled kneeling down digging through to see what she could save. There were rolls of bandages that should have been sealed now rolling all over the floor, blister packs of the various medications they could carry removed from their boxes half popped and over the floor and nobody could tell what they were. Scissors and other sharps that should have been stored in a locked cabinet littered various places and the limited amount of IV fluid they carried now formed puddles on the floor from burst bags. Even some of the wrapped items were now wet which rendered them unusable

Making sure she took a picture before she left, she headed over the gangway and walked the short distance to NAVCOM. Everyone was dashing around. Making her way to mikes office she knocked on his door. Carefully pushing it open.

"Kate!" mike called "is everything alright I knew you shouldn't have gone on to the ship" he called dashing to her side.

"Keep your voice down will you. I am fine" she hissed. "but I do need something. You know what we were talking about regarding Cinders"

"yeah" he replied sitting back at his desk

"well I want him off before we sail. He has ignored the Nav's calls and then this happened" she pulled out her phone showing him the picture she had taken. "it actually looks worse" she smiled

"what am I looking at" he asked

"it's the ward room. Everything just fell out of the cupboard. we can't use any of it it's all unsterile. So, we basically need our entire medical supplies being re stocked. Before tomorrow"

"right" Mike rubbed his brow "and you're sure it was Cinders"

"Mike, come on he is the one responsible for everything to do with the medical stuff. Bird didn't or wouldn't leave it like that she likes everything to be in a certain place like me, and even 2-dads wouldn't do anything like this for a prank." Kate sat in front of him. "i don't want him on my ship, he is a liability"

"okay let me see what I can do." he sighed. "you heading back to the ship?" he asked

"yeah got to help Bird and Nav tidy up and get that order out so we can sail." Kate smiled

"give me a hour and I will come down and find you"

"okay. Sorry for going off on one" Kate smiled "see you later" she smiled walking out blowing him a kiss as she walked out of the door.

Arriving back on Hammersley she found Bird and Nav still in the ward room sorting through the things from the cupboard.

"Kate nothing from this is salvageable it all has to go, all the bandages have been opened and left open, none of the drugs have the names on or its hard to read on the blister pack and we don't know what the other cupboard is like we haven't tried opening it yet" Nav smiled as she walked in "but I am guessing it will be another avalanche like this one"

"well we need to see what that one is like. Have we got any large boxes empty" Kate asked thinking

"i think so why" Nav asked

"bring them up and we place them under the cupboard open the door slowly and hopefully it all falls in to the boxes and not over the floor"

"nice. I will go grab them now" Nav walked out

She returned 5 minutes later carrying 3 large boxes. "will these do?" she asked

"only one way to find out" Kate took them laying them under the cupboard. "here goes nothing" she based herself slowly opening the cupboard door. Watching as everything fell out. Some of it landing in the boxes but again most of it landing on the floor. "perfect" Kate threw her hands in the air.

"come on lets see if any of this is salvageable" Nav smiled "although think most of it will have to go in the gash" she sighed pulling out tangled bandages dropping them In the bag they had sorted for rubbish.

"Knock, Knock" Mike poked his head round the door. "Kate can I have a word"

"sure" she followed him out in to the passageway. "so" she looked up at him

"i have sourced a new medic but she can't be here till the day after tomorrow so we are delaying Hammersley's departure "

Kate smiled that was just as well. it would take more than 24 hours to get all the supplies they needed so they were fully stocked and prepared for any medical situation. 2 days later Hammersley managed to depart fully supplied with the medical cupboard full of everything they needed. Sitting on the bridge Kate watched as they slowly left port. This was going to be strange when she got back she would have to inform Brass of her situation and would be grounded at NAVCOM until after her maternity leave when she would have to decide shore posting or stay at home.

**so sorry this is a bit long winded. next chapter will be the last and it will be set in the future. hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. **


	15. Chapter 15

Kate sat in front of the computer at NAVCOM. She had been on her shore posting for the past 19 weeks and despite her reservations was actually enjoying it. She was home every night and not being rocked around in her rack. On that First patrol after she had found out she was pregnant Bird and Nav had both been a little too over-protective making sure she didn't hurt 'the baby' it was never her. She did have to drag them both to one side and tell them to tone it down as others on the ship would start talking.

Looking at the charts for the latest patrols for Hammersley and Kingston she felt a kick just under her ribs. Rubbing softly at the spot she bent her head "hey calm down in there, mummy needs to work" she whispered smiling

"talking to yourself" Mike smiled

Looking up she saw Mike leant against the door. "no, I was talking to the baby". She protested brushing a stray hair out of her face. "I read you should always talk to your baby it helps with the bonding after its born. Apparently, they can recognise their mothers voice from in the womb"

Laughing he smiled "you almost ready?" he asked

Looking at her watch she didn't realise how late it was "i am going to be a while longer. I have all this to sort for Kingston and Hammersley before they sail tomorrow" she yawned wishing she could just abandon everything and curl up at home.

"do you want me to stay?" he asked going to sit down on the sofa

"no, you head off I shouldn't be too much longer" she smiled she didn't want to make him wait as he had been in since before 5 am for an emergency meeting.

"if you're sure" he smiled bending down kissing her.

"yeah see you later" she smiled up at him. "oh, and can you get me some of the cornflake cakes I like from Coles please" she fluttered her eye lashes

"sure" he smiled walking out. This was at least a normal craving

Leaning back in her seat she began typing finishing the document she was working on. Hammersley was due to sail at 09:00 with Kingston Departing at first light. She felt another Kick in her side. Rubbing her abdomen where the baby had kicked smiling, she couldn't believe everything that had happened and she couldn't to meet her baby. Turning her attention back to the documents she eventually finished them. Emailing them off to the commander in charge of both ships and also to the ships so the Commanding officers could read them.

Switching off the computer she walked outside. The cool air was a welcome relief, it was always so stuffy and warm inside so being out looking over the water was nice. The roads were fairly empty so the drive home didn't take too long.

Walking through the door the Kitchen smelt of burnt chocolate and something burning in the oven. Heading in to the kitchen it looked like a bomb had gone off. Mike stood starring at the oven watching what was inside.

"umm Mike what's going on" she asked placing her bag on the table

"well Coles had sold out of the corncake flakes so I thought I would make some"

"right and what's in the oven?" she asked already dreading the answer.

"the cornflake cakes but I don't know how long to bake them for." he looked

"Bake them? Mike, they don't go in the oven. did you never make chocolate nests as a kid?" she asked turning the oven off. Pulling out the tray the waft of the burnt corn and chocolate turned her stomach. Throwing the whole tray in the bin. "you just melt the chocolate and pour it over corn flakes then put them in muffin cases to set.

"that actually makes sense now. No wonder they didn't look right" he laughed at the face Kate was pulling him.

"seriously Flynn I think I am going to have to get you some cooking lessons" she laughed breaking up one of the chocolate bars Mike had brought. "right pan of boiling water on the stove please" she called.

Putting the bowl of chocolate over the pan she stirred it carefully till the chocolate was a lovely silky consistency. "now we add the cornflakes" she smiled picking up the box pouring them in to the chocolate stirring till they were all coated. "cupcake cases?" Kate asked

"we've ran out" mike called

"okay guess I will have to do chocolate hedgehogs then." Kate smiled pulling the greaseproof paper from the draw. Ripping off a piece she lay it on a baking tray she scooped mounds out on to the tray. Looking around she made sure mike wasn't looking before she scooped some straight in to her mouth.

"i saw that McGregor" he grinned

"i don't know what you mean Sir" she widened her eyes making herself look innocent

"come on. I'll finish up go sit down take the weight off your feet"

"thank you. They will need to go in to the fridge" she pointed to the cornflake hedgehogs she had made.

The following morning Kate awoke with the baby digging its limbs in all over. Shifting herself over she tried to find a more comfortable position

"morning" Mike smiled rolling over to face her.

"hey" she smiled, shifting herself again trying to get comfortable.

"what's wrong?" Mike asked

"just this one digging everything in, she has sharp elbows" Kate smiled

Placing his hand on her belly he could feel the movement of the baby inside. He smiled it was amazing to feel the little life inside of her. Sitting up properly Kate stretched out the knots that had developed in her back and shoulders. "think I will go for a shower" she smiled easing herself from the bed.

"cup of tea when you come out?" Mike asked

"perfect" she smiled walking in to the en suite.

She walked down stairs feeling better and thankfully the baby had stopped using its elbows and knees to kick or dig in everywhere.

"you okay" Mike asked handing her a cup

"much better" she smiled sipping her drink.

"do you want a lift today? Better than taking two cars" Mike asked

"fine, I'll just get my bag" she smiled grabbing her bag from the table where she had left it last night.

The morning dragged painfully slowly. Sitting at the computer Kate could feel a sharp kick across her stomach. Placing her hand over she bent her head "hey remember what mummy said about working she needs to get on" she soothed picking up the folders she needed. Pushing herself up from the desk she headed to the door "ow" she cursed as a sharp pain dug in to her stomach, it was sharp enough to knock her back.

Regaining her balance, she walked towards the door when a second much stronger pain hit her. Dropping the files, she was carrying she doubled over in pain. Mike walked past at that moment.

"Kate!" he pushed the door open wrapping his arm around her as she fell forward.

"somethings wrong" she hissed with the pain "I... It's too early." she whispered falling to the floor. Passing out with the pain

"Kate!" Mike called cradling her. "Call a ambulance!" he called out the door

Opening her eyes Kate felt like she had been hit by a truck. It took her eyes a while to figure out where she was. Looking round the room she was in was dimly lit and she was in a single bed that was more uncomfortable than her rack on Hammersley. she could see a needle in her arm connected to a bag of IV fluid Something felt different she remembered being in total agony. There were bits of bright lights and being wheeled down a corridor voices talking over each other but it for her was inaudible.

Moving her hand over her stomach something felt different. She was still swollen and had a little bump but she felt empty inside. She couldn't feel her baby. Turning her head, she saw mike sat beside her looking pained and worried.

"where's my baby" she whispered

"Kate" Mike called with relief wrapping his arms around her

"Mike where's my baby" she whispered again tears forming in her eyes her mind playing the worst possible theories.

"they had to take her to the NICU, she is fine" Mike stroked her hair

"take me to see her" She whispered "please"

"Kate you have just had surgery. You need to rest, the doctor said you need to stay in bed for 12 hours at least" Mike hugged her

"Mike please I need to see her. If you don't take me, I will go by myself" she tried to move out of the hard bed. She fell back against the pillow pain radiating across her middle. "please go to her, she needs to know she is not alone"

"i will go up in a minute I want make sure you are alright first"

"go now please" she looked at him.

"okay but you need to rest." he kissed her forehead.

Falling back on the pillow tears began to fall as she watched him leave. She wanted to be with her baby and hold her close protecting her but she was stuck here.

It was three days before the doctor said Kate could do some 'light exercise' and go down to the NICU. Sitting in the wheelchair Mike had pushed in she looked at the incubator their baby lay in. Standing up she looked at the baby inside with all wires coming out of her attached to various machines. It looked like something from Doctor who on some far distant planet.

"she is so small" she whispered stepping forward looking through little window.

"she is like her mother. Stubborn and a fighter" Mike stepped closer placing his arm around her shoulder

"i am not stubborn" Kate turned her head slightly looking at Mike. "i just wish I could hold her" she sighed placing a hand over the glass

"i know but she needs to stay in the incubator. You can put your hand in though" he opened the little window on the side for her.

After squeezing some of the hand gel on to her hand she slowly placed her hand in running a finger down the baby's cheek. Smiling as the baby let out a huge yawn her eyes trained on Kate. Running her finger down the tiny arm she felt the fingers grip tightly around her own finger. "she knows I am here" Kate whispered. "hey baby" she cooed yawning herself slightly

"come on let's get you back to bed, and maybe we can think of some names. We can't Keep referring to her as baby or her can we" Mike Smiled guiding Kate back in to the wheelchair.

"I want to stay" Kate turned looking up at him

"she needs to sleep too. Come on we can come back later" Mike bent forward kissing the top of her head

"fine" Kate sighed reluctantly leaning back. She ached all over and was feeling tired

Climbing back on the bed she shuffled over as far as she could go without falling off the other side sitting next to her mike pulled his legs up so he was sort of lay next to her. "i got this" he smiled pulling a book off the side, "to give us some ideas on baby names." he flicked through "what about Bondi"

Turning she looked up at him. "seriously, no I am not naming my daughter after a beach"

"okay what about Cydney?" he asked

"again, no way. What if we get stationed there she will get bullied."

"okay what about Leander?" it's quite unique"

"Mike I am not naming our daughter after a ship. A Leander was a light craft used in ww2 buy New Zealand" she hit him playfully on the chest.

"Mary rose?" he suggested turning the page.

"again, that was a ship, let me look through the book" she pulled it from him

Flicking through she Landed on a page. "Perfect" she smiled "Cordelia, it means daughter of the sea in Celtic and Latin" she smiled "Cordelia Flynn"

"i like that although still think my ideas were better"

"Mike they were a licence to her having the piss taken from her" she yawned resting her head on his shoulder.

Carefully mike slid his arm from under her neck. Tiptoeing out of the room he made his way back to the NICU he couldn't resist taking another peek at the tiny bundle of life. She was tiny but beautiful she was truly her mother's daughter and was fighting every step of the way becoming ever stronger as time went by.

**so I know I said one more but I actually have one more after this. I thought I should include a little of how Baby Flynn entered the world. I will say again I have never actually had a baby so have know idea what it is like or how long recovery is. please enjoy and let me know what you think. the last chapter will be about a year or so in the future. enjoy x **

**P.s the names Mike suggested I found on google. I think most of them are pretty and dont think any child deserves to be bullied if they are called that. Kate was thinking literally with the names and the meanings behind them not the name its self . **


	16. Chapter 16

**18 months later: -**

Kate walked over the gangway of Hammersley. They had just returned from a 3-week patrol in the Gulf of Carpentaria. Stretching out she smiled glad to be home. Despite loving being back at sea and in command of Hammersley she missed Cordelia and Mike so much when she was out. It had been a hard Year with Cordelia spending the first few months of her life in the NICU until she had put on enough weight and progressed enough to be allowed home. Once home she came on like leaps and bounds meeting all her milestones on target with her peers, her first Birthday was calls for much celebration and she was spoilt rotten by everyone. Walking up she was glad to see the both of them waiting on the Dock.

"hey" she smiled walking to greet them

"good patrol?" Mike asked watching as Kate swooped Cordelia in to her arms holding her close.

"yeah it was," she smiled as her daughter giggled

"Dadda," Cordelia held out her arms to Mike.

Allowing Cordelia to go over to Mike she sighed

"you still annoyed that she said Dadda first"

"yes" Kate laughed "deeply offended. She has you wrapped round her little finger" Kate smiled "she still won't say momma. what have you promised her?" Kate looked at him he was supper competitive when it came to Cordelia

The following morning Kate rolled over seeing Mike still asleep she slid from the covers tiptoeing across the hall to Cordelia's nursery. Softly opening the door, she smiled when she saw her daughter had pulled herself up on the side of her cot and was standing waiting for someone to notice.

"hey baby who's a clever girl" she lifted Cordelia from her cot. "shall we go get some breakfast?" Kate cooed carrying her in to the kitchen.

"morning" Mike called walking up behind her.

"guess who was stood up in her cot this morning" Kate turned

"really" Mike smiled "clever girl" Mike smiled tickling her behind her ear

"Dadda" Cordelia gurgled happily

"i have a surprise for you" Mike wrapped his arms around Kates waist.

"really what is it?" she smiled

Handing her a cream and blue envelope she opened it revealing, a invitation

_Invitation to the wedding of _

_Captain Mike Flynn _

_And _

_Ms Kate Mcgregor _

_Friday February 14__th_ _2014_

_3pm _

"Mike what is this?" she asked eyes scanning the text over and over again.

"what it says" Mike smiled "so what do you say, Kate McGregor will you marry me?"

"Mike this is In 3 days, how am I supposed to get a dress, and sort out bridesmaids, flowers …" she said throwing her arms in the air in a panic.

"it is all sorted. I have got everything." Mike smiled

"you brought my dress," she said the corners of her mouth twitching in to a smile

"yes, what's wrong with that" he protested "do you not trust me" he smiled

"well do I have to answer that?" she grinned looking over the invitation again, "one question where are we getting married?" she asked

"well it's a surprise" he smiled kissing her "i have to go to NAVCOM I need to sort a few things out"

"fine" Kate called sitting in front of Cordelia feeding her. "and my answer is yes" she smiled as he turned to look at her "I will marry you"

Three days later Kate stood in front of the mirror pulling down her dress turning trying to look at every angle

"Kate calm down you can't even see anything" Nav smiled sitting on the bed

"are you sure" Kate turned to face her friend

"yes, you look beautiful, now where are your shoes?" she asked

"over there" she pointed to a box on a chair

Nav carried them over pulling them out she held out a simple white silk heel with a clip of an anchor with blue gems studded on the front of each. "these are beautiful" Nav gasped putting them at Kates feet so she could step in to them.

"and you sure you can't see anything" Kate turned back to the mirror brushing the creases in the bodice of the dress out

"Kate you look amazing no one will be able to tell."

"how long have we got?" Kate asked

"plenty of time" Nav smiled

Looking out of the window she waited to what would arrive to pick her up. Cordelia wailed from her seat. Walking over Kate lifted her in to her arms. Mike had brought her a little white and blue sailor dress with matching a matching hat.

Seeing the car pull up she looked at the driver who was walking up the path. Opening the door, she smiled seeing Dutchy standing on the step.

"Dylan" she smiled hugging him "when did you get back?" she asked

"yesterday" he grinned "but I didn't want to miss this, you and mike finally tying the knot. And this must be Cordelia, hello" he smiled

Cordelia buried her face in to her mother's shoulder weary of this stranger who approached "hey it's just uncle Dutchy" Kate cooed trying to get her daughter to say hello, "you're not shy" she grinned bouncing her in her arms. Looking slightly at dutchy she gave him a unsure look, not quite sure whether she could trust this person she had never met

The drive didn't take long and the car came to a stop outside the City Aquarium.

Looking at Nav who was sat next to her, "if he is making me get in the shark tank, he can forget the whole thing" she laughed.

Nav laughed lifting Cordelia from the car. "don't fancy swimming with Nemo then?" she grinned

"no not on my wedding day and not right now" she glared at nav

Walking through the doors in to the atrium they were led to the right room. Standing at the doors she watched as Nav walked down with Cordelia. The room had been decorated in a very nautical theme. old ships wheels hung on the walls with old ropes intertwined in them. Walking down the aisle she smiled she couldn't believe that Mike had planned all of this in three weeks and whilst she was at sea. Looking up she could see him in his dress uniform waiting at the top.

Meeting him she smiled "hey" she whispered

"hello" he smiled before they turned to the registrar

The registrar welcomed them all and talked about the beauty of marriage

"now an important question I am legally bound to ask. If anyone knows of a lawful reason why these two can't be joined in matrimony then they should declare it now..."

The room fell silent apart from a loud squeal from Cordelia. Kate tried to laugh. Trust her daughter to want to get her voice heard "one sec" she held her finger up walking over to where Nav was sat holding Cordelia.

"sorry" Nav whispered looking like she wanted the ground to swallow her up

"it's fine. Come on trouble" Kate Lifted Cordelia in to her arms. Although she wasn't counting on Cordelia trying to take the boquet of flowers Nav had been carrying with her.

"she says can we hurry this up please its boring and she wants to see the fishes" Kate grinned taking her place back in front of Mike

Everyone laughed. It was always the children who made fun of everything.

"hey trouble don't you want your Mummy and Daddy to get married?" Mike whispered to his daughter. Waving the boquet of flowers around she hit them squarely on his forehead. "ow" Mike laughed kissing her on her head.

The rest of the ceremony went off without a hitch or interruptions from Cordelia. Walking back up the aisle they had their picture taken in front of the tank containing fish and marine life that was more commonly found on the Great barrier reef that surrounded the city they called home and the waters they had the privilege to work on.

After the photos had been taken, they went back in to the first room which had been transformed to hold the reception. After easing Cordelia in to her high chair Kate sat down at the top table. They had a wedding breakfast of a simple starter of tomato bruschetta followed by roasted pepper quiche with a warm salad and desert of milk chocolate bomb with vanilla cream. Once they had finished and the plates had been cleared Mike stood up. Tapping his glass, he cleared his throat.

"12 years ago, I met the most amazing brilliant woman and I put my foot in it and left. Then 8 years ago she came back in to my life and once again I put my foot in it. Despite everything we have been through over those 8 years; deadly toxins, political coups, oil smugglers, terror attacks and plenty of foreign fishing vessels..." there was a laugh from the crew of Hammersley "I have never stopped loving her. I never want to lose her again. She had made me the happiest man alive. Kate, I love you always and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you" he bent down kissing her

Looking up at him Kate brushed a tear away from her eye smiling as he sat next to her. She listened and laughed as Buffer told stories she had never heard about Mike on Hammersley before she had arrived.

With everyone dancing Kate milled around talking to everyone. Walking over to Dutchy she smiled sitting next to him. "seems like you two have made friends" she smiled.

"well she's a sweet kid" Dutchy smiled "and you will be amazed what a pack of chocolate buttons and the wiggles can do"

Kate laughed "have you been bribing my daughter" looking at the chocolaty mess around her face and down the front of her white dress and Dutchy's white Dress uniform.

"no comment Ma'am" he grinned

Cordelia let out a wail letting them both know she was not happy at being ignored.

"hey are we ignoring you" dutchy looked at her bouncing his knees making her giggle

"it suits you" Kate smiled leaning back in her seat. She would never have imagined Big tough Dutchy getting on with a baby. "how long you back for?" she asked.

"well I am in Australia for the foreseeable, I am stationed in Fleet Base East right now but I may transfer back up here"

"that's amazing, I know someone will be happy to see you back" Kate smiled looking over at Bird who was dancing with Nav and 2-dads.

Cordelia let out another wail this time it was a tired cry picking up her up Kate Carried her back over to their table placing her in her pushchair watching as she drifted off to sleep. Unlike both her parents who were used to having to sleep light she could sleep through anything. Leaning back in her seat Kate was so happy, she looked over at Cordelia who was softly snoring in her pushchair.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time to welcome the happy couple to the floor for their first dance. Please welcome the New Mr and Mrs Flynn" the DJ called form the music deck.

Mike held out his hand for her. "ready" he smiled.

"let me just take off these heels my feet are killing" she smiled sliding her feet out of her shoes, the cool floor actually made them feel better.

Taking his hand, she allowed herself to be led to dance floor. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders she looked up smiling, wondering what song he had chosen for their dance. when the music began playing it wasn't a slow dance sort of song. Pulling away she tried not to laugh at the song.

"seriously Mike.?" she grinned "off all the songs you chose In the Navy by the Village People"

"its a classic" he grinned

Looking around her she could see all the groom's men laughing

"i am not dancing to this as our first dance" she folded her arms in protest. She wanted something romantic something she could stand cheek to cheek with him. She wanted their song

Pulling her back close "okay sorry" he grinned as the song changed to, A moment like this by Kelly Clarkson.

"you remembered our song" she smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist

"how could I forget the song that was playing when we first met" he smiled

Looking up in to his eyes she smiled. "Mike, I have something I need to tell you" she whispered glancing down at her abdomen...

**so that's it :D hope you have enjoyed. please let me know what you think. huge thanks to everyone who has stuck with this. the wedding idea is based on a reality show we have in the uk called dont tell the bride. the groom has to plan the wedding and the bride has no input. enjoy and let me know what you think.**


End file.
